<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jasonette july 2020 by phis_corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038781">jasonette july 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner'>phis_corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maribat [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And everything in between!, Angst, Chapter 18 has a lot of blood and death, Character Death, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jasonette July 2020, MariBat, Social Media, Temporary Character Death, and everyone else I kill off, and marinette, batfam shenanigans, because seriously it's jason what do you expect, inconsistent wordcount, mild crack, no beta we die like jason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of works from prompts for Jasonette July. I may not complete all of them, though I certainly will try.<br/>Edit: I completed all of them, somehow. Yay.</p><p>Day 1-First Meetings<br/>Day 2- Soulmate AU<br/>Day 3- Villain Attack<br/>Day 4- A Single Red Rose<br/>Day 5- Villain AU<br/>Day 6- Shooting Range<br/>Day 7- Fabric and Weapons Do Not Mix<br/>Day 8- Modelling<br/>Day 9- Weddings<br/>Day 10- Children<br/>Day 11- Joint Mission<br/>Day 12- First Aid<br/>Day 13- Death<br/>Day 14-Fake Dating<br/>Day 15- Angst it up<br/>Day 16- Pit Madness<br/>Day 17- Poison<br/>Day 18- Silence<br/>Day 19- Wild<br/>Day 20- Gods AU<br/>Day 21- Future<br/>Day 22- Joyrides<br/>Day 23- Honeymoon<br/>Day 24- Pirates AU<br/>Day 25- Mermaids and Deep Sea Trouble<br/>Day 26- Gardening<br/>Day 27- Summer Photography<br/>Day 28- Beach Day<br/>Day 29- First Date<br/>Day 30- Innocence<br/>Day 31- Wayne Gala</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>maribat [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1- First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The result of my obsession with Maribat.</p><p>I have given up all hope of ever escaping this fandom.</p><p>The first one is very short, because I didn't have any dialogue ideas since I am the most socially awkward human being on this planet.</p><p>beta read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudgeee/pseuds/pudgeee">pudgeee</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, and welcome to Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie! How can I help you today?” Marinette looks up to smile at the next customer, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>woah he is super hot. Whatever you do, don’t spaz out. Act normal!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man is built solidly, with a towering height and a lot of muscle. His eyes are a blue-green color, and his bangs are (dyed?) white, contrasting with his dark hair. He gives her a smile that makes her entire body heat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like a pain au chocolat and a black coffee, please.” He says. Marinette nods quickly and tries to grab his order as fast as humanly possible, the tips of her ears burning a bright red. She nearly drops the pain au chocolat on the ground in her haste, but everything makes it to the customer in one piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be €4, monsieur.” He hands the bills over with a grin, and Marinette squeaks when her fingers brush his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Have a nice day!” Marinette practically shrieks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Way to be normal, Marinette.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the man leaves the bakery, she realizes a piece of paper is slipped in between the bills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>XXX-XXX-XXXX</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Text me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Jason</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2- Soulmate AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette and Jason have a very interesting bond- one that shares pain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually had an idea already planned out for this one so it's significantly longer. Yay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Growing up, Marinette was always a bit clumsy, but she usually scraped her hands and knees when she fell, which didn’t explain the pain that sometimes made itself known on her hips or torso, and the blood red marks that came with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up one morning when she was five with a blooming red splotch on her right cheekbone, and that was when her parents told her about soulmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many different kinds of soul bonds. Some people could communicate telepathically with their soulmate, others could communicate through writings on their skin. Some went into a mindspace when they were unconscious, others had a mark on their skin that represented their bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juleka and Rose were unable to see color before they first met. They saw the world in only black and white, until they locked eyes for the first time and everything clicked into place. Her Maman told her that some soulmates only were unable to see one color, the color of their soulmate’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette shared a pain bond with her soulmate. Any injuries that they received would make itself known on her too, with a red mark wherever the original injury was and the pain to go along with it. As she didn’t actually have a cut on her leg or bruises on her ribs, the most she could do was always carry around painkillers, just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her soulmate got injured a lot. It worried her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People used to see the red lines on her arms, neck, and face and tell her that she was bleeding. She’d have to say that no, she was perfectly fine, these were her soulmate’s injuries, which didn’t really do much to reassure them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug had an indestructible suit, so there wasn’t much need to worry for her soulmate in that area. However, Marinette cringed every time she tripped, sending mental apologies to her mate, who seemed to get injured enough on his own anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was thirteen, Marinette was taking notes in class when a sharp pain lanced through her ribs, drawing out an involuntary gasp of pain. Alya looked over in concern, and she grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I just need to take some- Ah!” As she was reaching for her backpack, another wave of pain lanced through her, on her leg this time. The entire class glanced her way, and Mme. Bustier stopped the lesson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, do you need to step out until the pain goes away?” She asks, having dealt with this a couple times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette opens her mouth to reply, but the only thing that comes out is a pained whimper as another wave of pain lances through her ribs. She loses track of time after that. Her soulmate is being beaten with some sort of blunt object. Wave after wave after wave of pain cascades on her torso, her legs, her arms, and even her head. Marinette hears screaming from somewhere in the room, and then vaguely registers that it must be her. Mme. Bustier sharply tells Nino to get the nurse, but all she can focus on is the endless agony as red the same shade as blood blooms all over her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino comes back in with the nurse, who seems at a loss for what to do. She ends up getting Kim to bend down and pick her up off the ground (when had she fallen out of her seat?) when she arches up, mouth open in a silent scream, as every inch of her skin is coated in red all of a sudden and everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>burns</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of her marks, even the pale scars that never fully faded, are gone without a trace. The pain vanishes along though she will feel phantom ones for a lot longer. No red streaks, just smooth, pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class is in varying states of shock as Marinette curls up on the floor of the classroom and cries, mourning for a soulmate she never met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day, Hawkmoth sends six akumas after her. She purifies five of them before they reach her, and resists his control the sixth time long enough for Tikki to break the object and purify it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody but Chat will know if she delivered a couple more punches than necessary during the final battle for trying to take advantage of his death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years later, Marinette wakes up with an ache in her thigh and a blood red streak in the same place that won’t wipe off, and she cries again, because they’re back, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they’re okay (though probably not that great mentally, considering.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after that, a mouse-themed vigilante will drop down in an alley in Gotham to stop a mugging, only to find a man with a red helmet already on it. They form an alliance, of sorts. Multimouse is willing to kill, but only when there is no other option. She is more prone to dealing permanent damage to the criminals, depending on their offense, which makes Red Hood like her a lot more than the Bats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, Hood is shot while they’re raiding a warehouse that acts as a base for a well-known dealer. He was shot trying to protect Multimouse, who has an indestructible suit. Idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multimouse flinches as she feels a wound in her right shoulder, at the same time as Red Hood clutches the wound in the same place. She quickly makes the connection but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is not the place</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so she takes the men down as fast as she can short of getting Plagg to cataclysm everyone and gets her partner? Ally? Soulmate to the nearest safehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She digs the bullet out and stitches up the wound without telling him. How does she even say it? “Hey, you’re my soulmate. I figured it out when you got shot, but I just wanted to ask how you’re even here because you very clearly died five and a half years ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mullo’s timer runs out, she lets herself detransform, revealing a bluenette with a simple black domino mask (she takes precautions) wearing a red halter top and jeans. Hood frowns, or at least she thinks he does. He hasn’t taken off the helmet yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your right shoulder’s bleeding, Mouse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks down distractedly. “Hmm?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She forgot that her clothes didn’t have sleeves. “Oh, that’s just my soulmark. It’s an injury bond, so I feel whatever injuries they have and I get a mark in the same place.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Please don’t figure it out please don’t figure it out-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The helmet’s eyes narrow. “Funny how it’s in the same place as my bullet wound then, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Multimouse laughs nervously. “Yeah, funny, right?” Red Hood just stares at her intently, and she flings her hands up in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ve known since you got shot in that warehouse, but then the priority was getting you somewhere safe, and then I didn’t know how to address the subject!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes the subject hard to address? You literally could have just said ‘Hey, we’re soulmates’ and told me you felt me get shot?” Hood demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I collapsed in the middle of class when I was thirteen and felt every single moment right up until you died and all my marks faded! How was I supposed to- to approach that without sounding callous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Hood snaps off the helmet, revealing a black domino underneath as well. “You’re right. I didn’t think that my soulmate would feel my pain. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry?” Multimouse says incredulously. “I’m not the one who died! Just- if you need to talk about it, I’ll be here, okay? And about our bond- we don’t have to do anything about it. Not yet. I don’t know you well enough, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hood’s face softens, just a little. “Yeah. Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multimouse smirks. “Alright, now that we’ve gotten that over with, want to get your butt kicked at Mecha Strike?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3- Villain Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, Marinette's class is held hostage at the museum, Lila is exposed, and Red Hood discovers a new addition to his helmet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a day late because I got into Young Justice and spent all of yesterday bingeing. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette sighed heavily as she assessed her situation. Her entire class was being held hostage by Two-Face. Standard situation, with two goons guarding the doors, the class backed into a corner of the cafeteria with guns pointed at them by four more men, with six more stationed around the room. Two-Face stood in the middle of the room with what he probably thought was an evil grin. The windows were unguarded, and only two guards had them in their peripheral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a nice, relaxing senior trip to Gotham. She was supposed to enjoy the dark elegance of the architecture and go on dates with Jason and patrol as Ladybird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not get stuck as a civilian in the cafeteria of the history museum. Stupid Two-Face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, she slides her hand inside her purse, patting Tikki reassuringly. She can’t transform into Ladybird here, civilian Marinette will have to find a way out, preferably with no casualties. Her fingers slip inside the hidden pocket and press the emergency button. The Bats will now be tracing her signal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiny comm device she always keeps in her ear crackles to life. “Ladybird. This is Oracle. I need your assessment on the situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly taps out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two Face</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Morse Code. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cafeteria. Only class here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, got it. Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, Black Bat, and Spoiler are on their way. Hood’s freaking out. Can you count the number of men and weapons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette quirks a smile at the mention of Jason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two at door. Four watching us. Six standing vigil. Two Face in center. All armed. Pistols and four have semis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Acknowledged. ETA six minutes. Hang on, Ladybird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two-Face finally stops flipping his coin and scans them over. “Alright. Which one of you is Lila Rossi? I’m here to give Batman’s civilian aide a very warm welcome to our city.” He sneers, and Marinette internally groans. Trust Lila to open her big mouth and put them all in danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two-Face not-so-subtly traces most of the class’ fearful glances towards the mentioned Italian, and smirks. He motions to one of his henchmen, and he brings the panicking girl forward. “Start the broadcast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybird. ETA five minutes. What’s happening over there?” Oracle asks tensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lila lied. Batman’s civilian aide. Broadcasting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Oracle mutters. “Go figure, that little-” She clears her throat. “Sorry. Anyway, best entry route?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Windows. Only two have them in peripheral. I can take them out on signal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette barely pays attention to Two-Face interrogating Lila on the location of the Batcave. The broadcast must have already finished. Morse code is so slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be best. You have things to work with?” Marinette clicks </span>
  <em>
    <span>y-e-s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Okay, good. ETA four minutes, I’ve let them know that they should enter through windows. On my signal, take out the two in peripheral. Will there be any potential collateral?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four guarding us do not have window watchers in sights. Nobody does. I’ll make it silent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila squirms in Two-Face’s grip. “Okay, fine! I lied!” She shrieks, and the class gasps. Two-Face cocks his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what, Miss Rossi? I urge you to tell the truth for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking, Lila obeys. “I’ve never been to Gotham before. I’ve never met Batman, I don’t know where the Batcave is. I am not a civilian aide to Batman. I am not Ladybug’s best friend. Hell, I don’t even like Ladybug. I have never been to Achu. I never saved Jagged Stone’s cat. I don’t have tinnitus or arthritis or any of those disabilities, Marinette didn’t bully me at all. I framed her to get her expelled. I-is that enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ETA three minutes, Ladybird. Get ready.” Oracle warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two-Face smirks. “Well then, if you provide no use alive, and you’re just a dirty little liar, I suppose we could just get rid of you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette calls out to Trixx and Wayzz mentally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wayzz, shelter her when they shoot. Trixx, disguise the shelter. Make it invisible, as well as yourselves. Go!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two kwamis confirm and she senses them zip out of the pocket dimension in her purse a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the gun goes off, Lila screams, but the bullet never hits. It dissolves in the Shell-ter, but as far as anyone else knows, it just didn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybird, two minutes.” Marinette clicks out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Understood. Protecting Lila.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good job Trixx, Wayzz. I need Pollen and Stompp as well. On my signal, I’ll need Pollen to venom the guards by the windows and Stompp to lower them to the ground, as silently as possible. Trixx, I’m sorry. I’ll need you to hide them too. I’ll give you extra berry tarts after this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The kwamis chorus their understanding, with a bit of grumbling on Trixx’s part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Ladybird. Do your thing.” Oracle says. Marinette mentally sends out the signal, and she watches in satisfaction as the guards drop like stones. Only the class notices, as the rest of the henchmen and their leader are facing away from the windows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bats incoming.” Oracle tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Red Hood swings in through the window with a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering, immediately taking out the four henchmen guarding the class with a few well-placed rubber bullets. Batman and Robin swoop in right after him, the Bat immediately going for Two-Face while Robin smacks a goon in the face with his bo. Nightwing leaps through the window, doing an unnecessary somersault as he lands, moving to assault the nearest henchman with his escrima sticks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette notes that all of them are hitting harder than usual, and smirks. The tiniest whistle of air makes her glance up. Spoiler is grinning at the class from above, her head poking out of the air vent. She drops down and starts helping her classmates into the vent, one by one. Black Bat (when did she enter?) is untying Lila from the chair. Her Guardian instincts tell her that all the kwami have returned to her purse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone taps her shoulder, and she whirls around to see Spoiler. “Hello, random French civilian. The rest of your class is already up in the vents with directions out of the building. May I help you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiles. “Oh, thank you so much, Spoiler! You’re my hero, but Red Hood is still my favorite! He’s just so, eh, what’s the English word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he beats the bad guys up!” Red Hood chokes as he viciously kicks a henchman in the face nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spoiler smirks. “After you.” Marinette hoists herself up into the vents, Spoiler climbing up after her. They follow her instructions out of the building, and one by one, the class slides out of the vents onto the sidewalk outside the museum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after, the Bats come out of the front entrance carrying an unconscious and handcuffed Two-Face and his men, all covered in bruises. Black Bat is helping Lila, still crying, without any of her usual sympathy on her face. The officers take the rogue and his goons into the police cars, and Batman speaks to Commissioner Gordon as the rest make their way over to the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing speaks first, in careful French. “Is everyone alright? Nobody has any severe injuries?” The class all shake their heads no. Red Hood is looking intently at her, and Marinette gives him the tiniest hint of a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, I wish I could kiss you right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robin collapses his bo and gives the class a once-over, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your teacher?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette grimaces. “Mme. Bustier ran at the first sight of danger. She is probably back at our hotel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bats all inhale sharply. “That little-” Red Hood starts, but the rest of his sentence is drowned out by a loud, prolonged </span>
  <em>
    <span>beeeeeeeeeeeep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spoiler grins. “Ladybird and I convinced Robin to add a swear word censor to your helmet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightwing is cackling, and Marinette smothers a smile. Hood is furious. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>beeep</span>
  </em>
  <span> dare you! This is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>beeeep</span>
  </em>
  <span> helmet and you have no </span>
  <em>
    <span>beep</span>
  </em>
  <span> right to- agh, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>beeeeep</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>BEEEEP</span>
  </em>
  <span> ANNOYING!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Bats are doubled over with laughter by the end of it, and a few class members are cracking grins too. An hour later, everyone is back in their hotel rooms and a very pissed off Batfamily, sans Ladybird, are chewing out Mme. Bustier in the lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, Ladybird sits on a rooftop with Red Hood, taking a small break from patrol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bustier is definitely fired, right?” She says, leaning into Jason’s warmth. He wraps an arm around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. She and that lying </span>
  <em>
    <span>beep</span>
  </em>
  <span> are headed back to France first thing tomorrow. The liar’s gonna get tried for working with a terrorist. ‘Anonymous’ sources left proof. Also, can you remove the </span>
  <em>
    <span>beeeep</span>
  </em>
  <span> censor from my helmet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I will not. If I must refrain from kissing you on patrol because of that infernal thing, then you can deal with the censor. Don’t even try cursing in another language. Robin did a very good job of covering every language he speaks in that censor.” Ladybird smirks into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Replacement speaks like fifteen languages!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seventeen, actually. He’s getting an extra box of mocha macarons for his efforts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair! I want extra macarons!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird smiles. “Nobody else gets my kisses, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chou.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You already one-up everyone else.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4- A Single Red Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, Marinette is a scholarship student at Gotham Academy, she's kind of lonely, and has a crush on Bruce Wayne's second son.</p><p>And somebody keeps on leaving roses in her locker.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU note: Marinette is at GA on a scholarship, has been since middle school. She lives in a dorm and returns to Paris in the summer to help out at the bakery. She and her parents are not very close. Marinette runs Coccinelle Designs and sends some of the commission money back to them to help run the bakery. No heroing in this- it’s already messed up enough. Jason and Marinette are sophomores, Dick’s in Bludhaven as an officer, and Tim’s a freshman even though he’s eleven.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Monday, Marinette walks through the hallways of Gotham Academy, weaving through the crowds of students and heading briskly to her locker to put her textbooks away before lunch. She puts in her code and opens the door-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a single red rose sitting on top of her Literature textbook. Huh. How did someone get into her locker to leave it there? She gently picks up the rose and admires the smooth, velvety petals. Marinette carefully puts the rose on the empty top shelf of her locker before putting her books away and heading to the cafeteria with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At lunch, she doodles a black suit with a tie the same shade as the rose petals, and imagines how amazing Jason Todd-Wayne would look in it, not that she’d ever get commissioned by someone of his caliber. He probably wouldn’t even glance her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Tuesday, there’s another fresh rose waiting in her locker, which brings a happy smile to her lips. This time, it’s accompanied with a small white card, written in graceful script.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hear my soul speak:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The very instant that I saw you, did</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart fly to your service.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shakespeare. They’re a literature person, then. Marinette closes her eyes and sees Jason, in her third period English class, reciting passages from Jane Austen’s works off the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and puts the rose in the same place as the one yesterday, to preserve it until she can take it back to her dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During lunch, she starts the design of an evening dress, the color of roses, and imagines how well it’d look with yesterday’s suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Wednesday, there’s another rose in her locker, accompanied by a new card and a box of pink macarons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did they know strawberry was her favorite?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The only time Marinette’s ever mentioned it was during the group project she had to do in the beginning of the year with a couple other kids (including Jason) in English. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t really have friends at GA. They know of her, but the kids here grew up in a higher class. Marinette’s parents are bakers. They’re in Paris, happy that their daughter won a scholarship and is getting the best education that she can get. Tom and Sabine are her parents, but they were never the closest. Marinette doesn’t exactly have parental figures either. She doesn’t mind all that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who is leaving her these gifts?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spends all of lunch crossing people off her list in her notebook, narrowing it down to only a few people, only one of which could have overheard her preference for macarons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. The second adopted son of Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s resident billionaire. Grew up on the streets, thus was far more likely to be nice to bullied kids than bully them. Often got detention for picking fights with the snobby ones. Is a huge literature nerd. Also a sophomore, like her, and a bit of a loner because of his upbringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there’s no way it’s him, because that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The brave student that stood up for the scholarship kids against the bullies. Heroic, determined, confident, beautiful, smart </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why would he even look her way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, Marinette closes her notebook with a squeak as the aforementioned person sits down next to her at the empty table, with concern in his teal eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright? Every time I looked over at you, you were writing in that notebook of yours. I didn’t see you eat anything the entire period.” Jason asks, his Gotham accent adding a pleasing lilt to his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um- yeah- I- I’m fine!” Marinette stutters. “Just- I got a little caught up and forgot to eat, that’s all. It’s too late to go get anything now, anyway, and it’s just one meal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason pulls an energy bar out of his pocket and hands it to her. “Take it. I know what it’s like to go hungry. Don’t want you to feel that, even if it’s only for one meal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette quickly takes the bar, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Th-thank you, Jason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles crookedly at her as the bell rings. “It’s no problem, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Marinette lies awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling of her dorm, unable to get the blush off her face or stop thinking about the interaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Thursday, there’s the customary rose, which she slips into the usual place, another card written in the elegant script just like Jason’s, a container of strawberry macarons, and a small plush black cat with adorable green eyes staring up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you’re so cute.” She coos, picking it up. “I’m calling you Plagg.” Marinette carefully tucks Plagg into her backpack before reading the card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pride and Prejudice.” Marinette smiles. Jason’s favorite book. She thinks. Marinette was, in fact, not a stalker. The entire English class knew it, the boy had a passion for Jane Austen and was willing to fight anybody who gave her anything but the highest praise as such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise (though it really shouldn’t be,) he sits down next to her at lunch. “Mind if I sit here? We’re both kinda alone at our tables anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looks up from her sketchbook and feels her face heat up. “S-sure. I mean, it’s not like anyone else was ever going to sit here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jason grins, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon dieu he is so beautiful this should not be allowed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What are you working on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, you mean my sketchbook? I’m a fashion designer, these are all my designs from the past three months. I go through sketchbooks rather quickly, I’m afraid.” Marinette laughs. It’s easier to just talk to him and forget the nervousness when it’s a subject she’s familiar with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s teal eyes are alight with interest. “Can I see them? If that’s okay with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She pushes the sketchbook towards him and fidgets anxiously as she awaits his opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno much about fashion, Marinette, but these are amazing. D’you happen to run Coccinelle Designs, by any chance?” Marinette is taken aback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason grins. “My brothers Tim and Dick are huge fans, and Bruce has been looking to commission something for a while, but the slots were always full. I’ve learned to spot your signature.” He points to a hidden embroidered ladybug just barely visible on the collar of a shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what? Bruce Wayne wants to commission me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Bruce Wayne?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Marinette says disbelievingly. “No way. This has to be a joke, or a dream.” She pinches herself and hisses at the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a dream. So, a joke then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying, Pixie. B wants to commission you. Is there any contact info I can pass on?” Amusement flickers in Jason’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, hold on, let me just-” Marinette tears a page out of her sketchbook, scribbling her work email and her phone number on it before handing it to Jason. “That’s my work email, and my cell in case of emergencies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she frowns. “Wait, Pixie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason gives her that crooked smile. “Yeah, ‘cause you’re the same age as me but you’re so tiny and cute.” Her entire face burns a bright red, and she opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by the bell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saved!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette thinks. She is definitely losing sleep over this tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette cuddles Plagg close as she finally drifts off to sleep around 1am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Friday, there’s a dozen red roses in her locker, with another white card. Instead of a literature quote, though, this one has something different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weeping willow behind the school.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:05pm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette knows the one. The weeping willow at Gotham Academy is massive, hundreds of years old and still standing tall and proud. It’s beautiful during this time of year, when the flowers are blooming and pink petals are shed everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason joins her again at lunch, and conversation comes easily for her, even though her cheeks are tinged pink the entire time. Marinette never had friends at GA, or in Paris, but she thinks that maybe having Jason as one wouldn’t be too bad, even if she would always wish for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then, if he only wants to be her friend, why is he leaving the gifts in your locker?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind whispers. She shoves it down. Marinette was never the best at detective work, she has to have missed someone else. She’ll have to turn them down this afternoon (because what else is going to happen underneath the most romantic tree on school grounds?) because she can’t get rid of Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the last bell rings at 3pm, Marinette makes her way to her locker, putting the necessary things in her backpack and straightening her uniform. She walks out of the school building and around to the back, where she sees someone standing under the willow, features obscured by its branches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette gets closer, ignoring her heart beating in her chest, preparing the best way to turn him down-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around with an awkward smile. “Hey, Marinette. I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while, but, uh, would you like to go to the spring formal with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette stares, cheeks burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I mean- it’s totally fine if you don’t like me in that way, we could just stay friends-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That snaps her out of her shock. She does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Jason Peter Todd-Wayne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to go to the spring formal with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s beautiful teal eyes light up. “Really? I mean, it’s a date then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” Marinette smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5- Villain AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not exactly a full-out villain AU. In which Marinette is an orphan adopted by Selina Kyle, and spends her nights roaming Gotham's roofs as Minette, Catwoman's accomplice, and she discovers that Robin is even prettier up close.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending is a bit awkward because I didn't really know how to end it. It skips over the emotional stuff too much to seem realistic, but I was out of ideas so...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Day 5- villain au</h2><p>"Remember what to do if you see Batman and Robin?" Selina files her pointed nails as she speaks.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette smirks. "Lead them on a wild goose chase. My new status will catch you interest, allowing you to get away with the prize."</p><p> </p><p>Selina smiles, slow and catlike. "Right you are, kitten. You're gonna make a great Siren."</p><p> </p><p>Harley nods enthusiastically from the kitchen counter. "Definitely. Can ya give me your cookie recipe? I need more of this in ma life."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Aunt Harley." The twelve year old giggles. "It was a family secret."</p><p> </p><p>Harley pouts. "Well, I gotta get back ta Mista J anyway. He doesn't like to be kept waiting. Toodles!" She skips out the apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy, who's watering her plants, sighs. "I wish she'd dump Joker already."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too." Marinette hums. "I've been in this city for only a year, and even I know it's bad news."</p><p> </p><p>Selina ruffles her adopted daughter's hair. "Don't you worry, kitten. We're gonna get Harley out of that man's claws sooner or later."</p><p> </p><p>"...Hope it's sooner." Marinette mumbles.</p><p>__________________</p><p>"You ready, kitten?" Selina calls.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiles, stepping out of her bedroom and posing. "How do I look?"</p><p> </p><p>Her elbow-length dark blue hair is pulled into a ponytail. She wears a black faux leather jacket with a bulletproof lining over a black shirt (also lined with Kevlar) and leggings (again, lined with Kevlar.) Her feet are clad in steel-toed combat boots and a hood with cat ears, which is fastened to the shirt, is pulled up over her head. Marinette's hands are covered in fingerless black gloves, exposing her pointed nails, and a black utility belt rests on her waist. She wears a plain black domino with the eye holes cut out to conceal her identity. The white lenses of the bats are boring, in her opinion.</p><p> </p><p>Her adoptive mother whistles appreciatively. "You did an amazing job on that suit, kitten. Now, let's go. There's a diamond calling my name."</p><p> </p><p>"And I believe I get to toy with the Bat and the Bird." Marinette's grin is all teeth, showing off her unusually sharp canines.</p><p>__________________</p><p>"Bats and Robin are in my sight. Heading away from your location now." Minette mutters into the comm, straightening from her hiding spot and leaping away on the rooftops.</p><p> </p><p>"Got it." Catwoman purrs. "Take your time with them. I have a lot of security to get through."</p><p> </p><p>Minette glances over her shoulder, and sure enough, there are two caped shadows in pursuit, one significantly smaller than the other. "Copy that."</p><p> </p><p>She bounds and leaps over the buildings, leading Batman and Robin on a chase halfway across Gotham when they finally catch up to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" Batman growls. Minette smirks and curtsies.</p><p> </p><p>"Minette. I must thank you for the chase. It was quite exhilarating."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" The Dark Knight growls. It seems he is incapable of simply speaking like a normal human being.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette blinks innocently, blue eyes wide. "Hmm? Oh, I was just getting used to the rooftops. My mentor was happy to let me roam, she knows I can handle myself well."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't Catwoman adopt a girl last year?" Robin asks. Minette's smile is sharp.</p><p> </p><p>"The Birdie's figured it out." She prowls closer to Robin, taking in the handsome face, messy dark hair, and lithe but muscular figure of Jason Todd. "And what a magnificent bird you've taken in this time too, Monsieur Batman."</p><p> </p><p>She knows their identities, of course. It'd be hard not to when Selina looks at Wayne at galas the way she's only ever looked at Batman. The Bats know theirs, too, but neither of them really gain anything by revealing them to the world.</p><p> </p><p>Robin stands stoic, though a light pink is starting to tinge his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Her comm buzzes. "I've got the prize, am on my way to your location. Keep 'em busy for a couple more minutes so I can formally introduce you, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Minette smirks. That, she can do.</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't going to steal anything? Just running around?" Batman sounds almost disappointed at the lack of crime.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! Just breathing the dirty Gotham air and admiring the view." She winks at Robin, whose ears burn an even brighter red.</p><p> </p><p>"There's gotta be a reason you're doing this. What did you steal?" Robin's voice is half an octave higher than normal. It pleases Minette, to know that her words had an effect on the colorfully dressed boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Me? I haven't stolen anything, nor am I planning to. My mentor, however..." Minette trails off, snickering at the looks of realisation on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Batman taps on his communicator. "There was a break in at the jeweler's on 52nd. No evidence left behind, a 32-carat diamond ring that just arrived this morning is missing."</p><p> </p><p>"But that's on the other side of the city!" Robin exclaims. "The culprit will be long gone by the time we get there!"</p><p> </p><p>"Or," A new voice purrs behind them, putting a clawed hand on Minette's shoulder, "They could be standing on a rooftop with their kitten, talking to the Bats."</p><p> </p><p>"Catwoman." Batman's face twitches the tiniest bit. "You used her as a distraction."</p><p> </p><p>"And? I really did enjoy the game of cat and mouse we played, Monsieur Batman. Plus, I got to admire the handsome bird up close." Minette grins.</p><p> </p><p>Catwoman saunters up to Batman, putting her hand on his chest. Minette cringes as she starts whispering things she never wants to hear again and walks over to Robin, who looks like he wants to jump off the building.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get out of here." She says quietly. "They're gonna spend the night doing things I'd rather not think about or witness. There's a 24 hour coffee shop not far from here."</p><p> </p><p>Robin frowns. "I don't think I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, relax, birdie. Bats has like five billion trackers in your suit. I mean, he didn't expect you to just wait while he and my mentor had their fun, did he? The coffee shop has a pretty good opera cake." Minette elbows the vigilante with a cheerful smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Robin grumbles. "You're paying though."</p><p> </p><p>"Vigilantes eat free. Though, I'm still an unknown, so I guess I'm paying for my own."</p><p> </p><p>They walk into the coffee shop, and the tired girl at the counter doesn't even blink. "Hello, welcome to Caffeine Stop, how can I help you today?"</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, they're seated across from each other in a booth. Robin has a slice of opera cake while Minette munches on chocolate chip cookies. Neither of them get coffee. They agree that their mentors would be very pissed if they found out that they were drinking coffee this late at night.</p><p> </p><p>Robin tries the opera cake. "Woah, this is good. I mean, I've never had it before, but still."</p><p> </p><p>Minette hums. "Yeah. Not as good as my parents', but they were the best in Paris for a reason." It's freeing to talk to someone who knows her identity. She knows that Jason Todd is a trustworthy person.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you end up here then?" Robin asks. "Halfway across the earth?"</p><p> </p><p>Minette shrugs. "My parents were killed in a fire. I was ten. Only reason why I didn't die was because I was at school. My school was across from the bakery, too. Didn't notice anything 'till I went outside for lunch. Lived on the streets for a year, then Selina found me and adopted me."</p><p> </p><p>Robin grimaces. "Street kid too? I'm sorry. You probably get that a lot though."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, really." Minette smiles. "You understand the pain. I know it's sincere, coming from you, at least."</p><p> </p><p>They spend the entire night talking in the coffee shop about the randomest of things, bonding over baked desserts. </p><p> </p><p>Selina just grins at her, neck covered by an emerald green scarf, when Marinette stumbles into the kitchen the next morning and heads straight for the coffee pot.</p><p>__________________ </p><p>Marinette Kyle is enrolled at Gotham Academy’s eighth grade when the school year starts again. She spent the last year being homeschooled, but the Sirens felt that she needed to ‘get out there and make some friends,’ so here she is, standing in front of the most prestigious school (and most expensive in tuition) in America.</p><p> </p><p>She straightens her red tie and smooths her navy skirt, taking a deep breath before heading into the building and making her way to the main office, navigating her way through the crowds of students.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Marinette says to the lady at the front desk. “I’m a new student, I came to retrieve my schedule and locker information?”</p><p> </p><p>The lady looks mildly disinterested. “Name and grade?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette Kyle, grade eight.” The lady taps on the keyboard for a few moments, then waits for the printer to finish printing something before handing her a stack of papers.</p><p> </p><p>“The one on top is your schedule. Your locker information is enclosed in the information packet below it, which also contains a map of the school. Enjoy your time at Gotham Academy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Marinette says stiffly. She feels out of place at this private school. This is for the rich kids, the children of the elite, not the orphaned bakers’ daughter living with a wealthy woman. Marinette quickly leaves the office and uses the map to find her locker, punching in her code and organizing her books. </p><p> </p><p><em>First class is Algebra. That’s not too far from here. Good.</em> Marinette closes her locker door after picking out her Algebra books, and starts.</p><p> </p><p>Jason Todd-Wayne is taking his books out of the locker next to her. He feels her eyes on him and turns around with a smirk. “Hey, little kitten.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiles. “We meet again. <em>petit oiseau.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“What’s your first class?” Jason shuts his locker door. “I can show you the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette hands him her schedule. “Algebra, Literature, Design, History, P.E., Lunch, Study Hall since I’m fluent in all the languages GA offers, Biology, and Art for my free period.”</p><p> </p><p>“You chose the Design elective and the Art room for your free period?” Jason raises an eyebrow. “Guess we know where you’re gonna end up. The good news is, GA is pretty shit at making schedules unique, so we’re in all the same classes ‘cept your electives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Marinette beams at the (much) taller boy. “That means you can show me around!”</p><p> </p><p>The first bell rings, making them both jump. Jason gives her a crooked smile. “We’d better get to class. Wouldn’t want to make a bad impression on the first day, would we?”</p><p>__________________ </p><p>Weeks, go past. Marinette learns Jason is a literature nerd. Jason learns Marinette is gifted at math. They spend every day together, and when they meet up at night, Robin and Minette go off together, sometimes Robin stopping crime while Minette watches, sometimes Robin trying to catch her as she makes off with some rich person’s things, sometimes just hanging out at Caffeine Stop (the night shift girl’s used to it by now.) </p><p> </p><p>When Marinette finds Jason beating up a kid behind the school who has a reputation for being racist, she provides him with a solid alibi so he gets off scot-free, and the headmaster is also anonymously sent video evidence of said student’s bullying of his peers.</p><p> </p><p>A year later, Marinette kisses Jason under the bleachers during lunch. She pulls away when he doesn’t respond.</p><p>“I’m sorry, this doesn’t have to change anything, I just couldn’t help myself-”</p><p> </p><p>Jason cuts her off by pressing his lips to her own.</p><p> </p><p>After that, when Batman and Catwoman start doing their thing, Robin and Minette can be found kissing too. In alleyways, on rooftops, once while Robin was hanging upside down from a fire escape.</p><p> </p><p>The night shift girl at Caffeine Stop actually smiles when they walk in holding hands. It’s the first time they’ve seen her show any emotion.</p><p> </p><p>It’s definitely a hard relationship to navigate, what with Catwoman and Minette constantly thieving from the wealthy, but with no evidence to prove, and Marinette gets the feeling that Batman doesn’t exactly approve.</p><p> </p><p>But seriously, who is he to judge when he does far more intimate things with her mentor on Gotham’s rooftops?</p><p>__________________ </p><p>Harley and Ivy are ecstatic when they find out. Ivy gives her a venus flytrapper for her fourteenth birthday, and tells her that it’ll bite Jason’s head off if he ever hurts her. Harley gives her a clown mallet, that she’ll probably never use. Selina takes her to the salon to get her hair dyed robin red at the ends, to match the Robin costume. All the Sirens say red is a good color on her, and designer in Marinette agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Jason gives her a simple pendant, engraved with a robin on it. She wears it on a chain every single day, no matter the occasion.</p><p> </p><p>Six months later, Harley comes into their apartment in tears.</p><p>__________________ </p><p>“I broke up with Joker.” The pigtailed woman cries. Ivy and Selina are at her side in an instant, comforting her, and Marinette heads to the kitchen to make comfort cookies when she hears the next words.</p><p> </p><p>“He- he went too far.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by that, Aunt Harley?” Marinette asks quizzically. Jason hadn’t shown up at school this week, but it happened all the time for missions. </p><p> </p><p>“Honey bun, I- I’m really sorry, he- it was so unnecessary, he was just supposed to distract them-”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s eyes narrow. “Joker did what?”</p><p> </p><p>“He killed Robin.” Harley sobs, and Marinette’s world comes crashing down around her for the second time in her life.</p><p> </p><p>She sees red, barely registering that she’s dropped to her knees, and that the Sirens are screaming her name. Robin is dead. Jason is dead. And knowing the Joker, it definitely wasn’t painless or quick.</p><p> </p><p>That psychotic clown murdered him. She stayed out of his way as Minette, letting him do his thing while she did hers, but that ended today.</p><p> </p><p>Joker was going to pay for Jason’s death in blood.</p><p>__________________ </p><p>Minette kisses her robin pendant before leaping out of the window. </p><p> </p><p>It was surprisingly easy to find the Joker’s whereabouts. All it took was a bit of hacking and a couple threatened henchmen. She silently slips into the warehouse and quickly hits a pressure point from behind, instantly knocking the clown unconscious and dragging him out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>Joker wakes up an hour and a half later in another abandoned warehouse, tied to a metal chair with intricate knots.</p><p> </p><p>A furious girl in a leather jacket and cat-eared hood stands before him, tapping a crowbar in her hands with a feral smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You hurt my birdie. Now, you must pay.”</p><p> </p><p>The next six hours are filled with crazed laughter, then screams of pain, then begging, and finally, nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Joker’s nearly unrecognizable body is dumped on the roof of the GCPD, next to the Batsignal. The only evidence is a pawprint drawn in blood on the cement next to the corpse.</p><p>__________________ </p><p>The first time Minette sees the third Robin, she turns around and runs. The costume is so similar, but the wearer isn’t the same. She’ll never see him in that costume again.</p><p> </p><p>The second time, Robin offers her a shy smile, and she gives him a small one back. Bruce Wayne hasn’t adopted anyone recently, which is interesting. Did the new Robin just figure it out, or is he a close relation?</p><p> </p><p>A couple months later, she has her answer. Minette and Robin sit on the roof of Wayne Enterprises, sharing a box of pastries from a nearby bakery.</p><p> </p><p>“Tim Drake.” Robin breaks the silence. “I figured it was time I told you, since I do know yours. You were going to figure it out sooner or later anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Minette hums as she searches the dark sky for a star. “Nice to meet you, Tim. I’m Marinette. You already knew that, though.”</p><p> </p><p>She starts to think of Tim as a younger brother, and she’s the first one he calls when Bruce Wayne formally adopts him into the family.</p><p> </p><p>“Took him long enough.” Marinette grumbles when she gets the news.</p><p> </p><p>When Tim is found beaten half to death in Titans Tower, Minette immediately starts hunting his assailant.</p><p> </p><p>And finds a man in a leather jacket and red helmet, who freezes at the sight of her.</p><p>__________________ </p><p>“Little kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. No way. He’s dead. There’s no way-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The man removes the helmet, revealing a domino mask underneath and a white streak in his hair, but it’s the same jawline, the same nose, the same lips she’s kissed a thousand times and it’s him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jason.” She breathes, not daring to believe it. “You’re alive. But Harley, Joker, I attended your funeral. <em>I attended your funeral, Jay.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I got better.” Jason chuckles hollowly. “Thanks for killing the clown.”</p><p> </p><p>Minette’s eyes narrow. “He deserved it. So, care to tell me what the fuck you’re doing, beating my little brother half to death?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce replaced me, kitten. He just got another Robin like I never mattered to him, like I’m something expendable. I bet he didn’t even care that I was dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit. Jay, he went nuts after you died, starting beating criminals within an inch of their lives. Tim forced Bruce to take him on as Robin because he figured out your identities when he was nine and realized that Batman needed a Robin as much as the Robins needed him. He saved Bruce from himself, and only became Robin because there was no other way to. I’m dragging you to the cave and you can apologize to his face because the assault was completely unjustified and uncalled for. You can also say hi to Bruce and Alfred while you’re at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I almost forgot how scary you are when you’re pissed.” Jason smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Minette rolls her eyes. “You better stop angering me then. It’s probably going to sink in later that you’re back and I’m going to cry for a good four hours, but for now, let’s get you back home.”</p><p> </p><p>Halfway to the cave, she realizes something. “Oh, yeah, I forgot.” Minette turns around and slams her lips on his. “That’s for leaving me, you dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, not doing that again.” Jason mutters. “Would not recommend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6- Shooting Range</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, the author had no idea what to write, Joker gets what he deserves, and Ladybird loses an argument.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty please?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Jason. I am not going to the shooting range you made Bruce install in the gym." Marinette grumbles. "I do not need to learn to use a gun, nor will I never find myself in a situation where I will need one."</p><p> </p><p>Jason huffs. "Sorry to break it to ya, love, but you're patrolling in Gotham, now. You're gonna have to use a gun sooner or later. Even B knows how to use one, though he highly disapproves."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, you'll come to me later when you realize that it's a necessary skill."</p><p>____________</p><p>The Joker breaks out of Arkham during dinner, and the next twenty-four hours are spent searching for him. They locate him in a warehouse in the outskirts of the city, and walk right into a trap.</p><p> </p><p>Batman is off-world, Nightwing is in Bludhaven, and Robin is currently knocked out on the ground. Ladybird's yoyo is across the warehouse and Joker has Red Hood, minus the helmet, which got cracked earlier in the battle, in a vice grip with a gun to his temple.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing in Ladybird's hands is a pistol she picked up earlier when she lost her yoyo to whack a goon in the head with. She hates it when Jason's right.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybird keeps the gun pointed at Joker, maintaining an even expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Drop the weapon, birdie, or this one dies a second time." Joker cackles, and she feels a surge of hatred towards the clown. "You have five seconds."</p><p> </p><p>It's a stalemate.</p><p> </p><p>"Five." Ladybird can't make a move without Red Hood dying.</p><p> </p><p>"Four." She's never shot a gun before.</p><p> </p><p>"Three." Even if she did shoot the hand holding the gun, there's no guarantee her aim would be precise enough to not hit Jason.</p><p> </p><p>"Two." Unless... She didn't shoot the hand.</p><p> </p><p>"One." Ladybird presses the trigger, and Joker collapses, hand going slack and gun falling to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood looks at the clown disbelievingly. "Love, did you just shoot the Joker's balls off?"</p><p> </p><p>Ladybird grins. "Don't tell me he didn't deserve it." Said clown moans in pain, while still managing to cackle.</p><p> </p><p>"...Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Hood asks. "Because I love you so, so much right now."</p><p> </p><p>Ladybird presses a quick kiss to his lips. "Let's get Robin and get this over with as soon as possible. Police will be here any minute."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a plan. Let's haul this clown's ass back to jail, hopefully after an extensive hospital stay."</p><p> </p><p>Red Hood smirks. "Not so fast. I did tell you that knowing how to shoot a gun would come in handy, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Ladybird sighs. "Yes, yes you did. I'll meet you in the gym tomorrow afternoon?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7- Fabric and Weapons Do Not Mix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, Jason messes up. Luckily, Marinette always has spare fabric on hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still publishing one a day I literally have never published a fic with more than three chapters before what?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“JASON PETER TODD!” Marinette’s yell reverberates through the entire house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you better go see what’s up.” Dick says nervously. “Full names are not good.” Jason wholeheartedly agrees with that statement, and he thinks he knows what his girlfriend just discovered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette is standing in her sewing room, with her hands on her hips and a very dangerous glint in her eye. Jason gulps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason,” She says sweetly. “Did you, by any chance, happen to leave your knives in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>very expensive</span>
  </em>
  <span> bolt of luxury silk imported from China? Because I was unrolling some of it for a commission and I found a couple knives wrapped in my fabric and quite literally tearing it apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mari. Love, we can work this out, right?” Jason says with an audible quaver in his voice. “I’ll take you that fabric store across town, we could also stop by Style Queen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This. Was. Going. To. Be. Used. For. A. Commission. For. Pepper. Potts.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His girlfriend hisses. He resists the urge to whimper, because the Joker literally has nothing on an angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her demeanor goes from deadly to cheerful in an instant. “Which means I can make you something out of the ruined fabric, since-” Marinette reaches into her chest and pulls out another bolt of the same silk. “-I always buy more than needed because you and your brothers are all </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiots.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sighs in relief. Marinette whips her head around to look at him, glare back on again. “You’re still not getting any of my baking for two weeks, though.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway, on another note, how interested would you be in reading a bio!mom Wonder Woman AU? Because I have a bunch of ideas, and I want to know if it'll be worth it to spend like thirty hours writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8- Modelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the entire family feels stupid, Marinette looks fabulous, and Jason is just enjoying the show</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jason! Marinette!” Dick comes bounding into the living room, shoving his phone into their faces. “Coccinelle is having a fashion show! And they invited the entire family to go see it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette and Jason share a knowing smile. “That’s great, Dick!” She exclaims. “Who knows, maybe you’ll even get to meet them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick gasps. “Ohmigod I forgot to tell Timmy. TIMMY!” He runs for the Batcave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette grins. “I’m not putting an announcement up on the website about the reveal. I want it to be a complete surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason kisses her forehead. “Of course. What’s your cover again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coccinelle is inviting certain aspiring designers, mostly interns, backstage to see how things work. I’m also modelling because they want to give the fresh ones in the industry a head start.” Marinette blinks innocently up at him. “They’ll never know what hit them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day of the show arrives. Dick, Tim, and Steph are vibrating with excitement as they arrive at the venue. Marinette breaks off from the group when they find their seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where I ditch you guys for the length of the show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass smiles. “Go. We will cheer for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so cool that Coccinelle invited fashion interns from all over to help!” Dick gushes. “They’re not only the best designer ever, but an amazing person to boot! I’d marry them if I knew who they were!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason tenses, almost imperceptibly, and Marinette presses a kiss to his cheek while whispering in his ear. “Not yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chou.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Afterwards, you can rub it in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you after the show!” Marinette calls to the rest, before heading backstage after flashing a pass to the security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coccinelle’s first fashion show is simply stunning. Every model is an aspiring designer or model in the industry, wearing the exquisite creations made by Coccinelle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette is last to model, and the entire family erupts in cheers when they see her. Her waist-length blue hair is left loose, and her dress is something magnificent. At first, it looks like a pure white off-the shoulder dress with billowing sleeves and a floor length skirt, but when she reaches the middle of the runway, the embroidery that took her three months to finish comes into view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beautiful mountain valley scene on her skirt was made by weaving metallic colored threads into the fabric of the skirt, so that it would only show properly when the runway lights were strong enough. It nearly drove her nuts to make, but the end result was definitely worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To everyone’s surprise, sans Jason, Marinette doesn’t go back in after posing on the end of the runway. Instead, someone hands her a microphone, which she tests before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello everyone. Thank you for coming tonight. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I am the designer known as Coccinelle. It’s been my dream since I was six, and my parents bought me my first sewing machine, to be a designer one day, and I am very thankful to those who have helped me along this journey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, thank you to my parents, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, for supporting my hobby when I was younger, even though it was very costly and the bakery did not earn quite enough money to fund it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you to Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling, for being the first ever to commission me. I met them by pure chance on a class trip, which is an extremely long story that I will not dive into tonight. They got me on my feet in the fashion world, and for that, I will be forever grateful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you to Audrey Bourgeois, who suggested I go by an anonymous handle after a couple of my old classmates decided to spam my previous website with bad reviews. She has always been there to guide me through the cutthroat world of fashion. I’m sorry, Audrey, for never taking you up on that offer to go to New York, but I wanted to make an impact on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A huge thank you to my fiance, Jason Todd-Wayne, for putting up with me when I randomly stop on the streets to sketch when inspiration hits, for taking care of me while I’m on a designing spree, and for trying to wrestle me into having a normal sleep schedule. He does so much for me, and I will forever be convinced that I do not deserve such a wonderful man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lastly, thank you to the entire Wayne family, who came out to see me today under the impression that I was another intern recruited to model for the show. I am really sorry, Dick, Tim, Steph, Cass, Bruce, and Alfred, for not telling you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Well, scratch that, Alfred and Cass definitely knew already. They know everything. It was really funny though, to see you guys worship me. And no, Dick, you will not get a chance to marry Coccinelle like you said earlier.” Marinette grins at the family in the front row and raises her left hand, where a ring glints in the bright light. “Your brother got there first, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, this is Coccinelle, of Coccinelle Designs. Thank you for attending this show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the front row, Jason snickers. “World’s Greatest Detective, my ass.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so tomorrow is Weddings and what am I supposed to do for that because the last time I went to a wedding I was three and the flower girl. Except I was not informed of this beforehand and being the shy toddler I was, went down the aisle dropping petals on the floor. </p>
<p><em>also, I hate writing sappy things but I want to push myself to do it but it makes me cringe inside</em><br/>***your friendly neighborhood devil's assistant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9- Weddings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, the world reacts to the news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not exactly a <em> wedding</em>, but I wanted to try something different.</p><p>Originally, I had the fake tweets created, but I couldn't figure out how to link the images. If I do ever figure it out, I'll come back to this and switch them out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jason Todd-Wayne and Marinette Dupain-Cheng Announce Engagement and Wedding Date</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everything You Need to Know About Jason Todd-Wayne and Marinette Dupain-Cheng</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fashion Powerhouse Coccinelle Set to Marry Jason Todd-Wayne</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The Wedding of the Decade: Here’s What We Know</b>
</p><p>
  <span>By Harmony Liao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last night’s Wayne Gala, Jason Todd-Wayne and Marinette Dupain-Cheng announced that they were engaged, much to the delight of fans everywhere. The ship has lovingly been dubbed “Jasonette” by the community and social media is ecstatic about this new development.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spoke with Marinette Dupain-Cheng after the announcement and asked about the proposal, and how it went down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just another date, you know?” Marinette says to me. “Jason and I were at the Botanical Gardens, where we first met. I just turned around, and he was on one knee with a ring in his hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She informed me that Jason was a literature nerd and quoted Pride and Prejudice at least twice while proposing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expect that he’ll do even more for our wedding vows,” Marinette laughs. “He’ll always be a theatre kid at heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Social Media is blowing up over the announcement. As of 6:00 am today, #Jasonette has been trending for twelve hours straight. Celebrities everywhere are congratulating the couple on their engagement, even fashion designer Audrey Bourgeois, who is known for her cold, uncaring nature.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<strong>Jagged Stone ☑</strong> @RockNRoll<br/>
<br/>
Congrats to <span class="u">@Coccinelle</span> and <span class="u">@JToddWayne</span> on their engagement! I already have six songs written for your wedding!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Penny Rolling ☑</strong> @RollingStoneRecords</p>
  <p>Congratulations on the engagement, <span class="u">@Coccinelle</span> and <span class="u">@JToddWayne</span>!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Audrey Bourgeois</strong> ☑ @StyleQueen</p>
  <p><span class="u">@Coccinelle</span> <span class="u">@JToddWayne</span> Congratulations.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Bruce Wayne</strong> <strong>☑ </strong>@BruceWayne</p>
  <p>Congratulations <span class="u">@JToddWayne</span> for finally proposing to <span class="u">@Coccinelle</span>. I was starting to regret my decision not to adopt her into the family while I could.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>my ass is better than Nightwing's ☑ </strong>@FlyingGrayson</p>
  <p>Yay! <span class="u">@JToddWayne</span> and <span class="u">@Coccinelle</span> are engaged! Go congratulate them!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Tim Drake-Wayne</strong> <strong>☑ </strong>@TimDW</p>
  <p><span class="u">@JToddWayne</span> finally went and proposed to <span class="u">@Coccinelle</span>! Congratulations Jason and Marinette!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Cass ☑</strong> @CassandraWayne</p>
  <p>Congratulations little brother <span class="u">@JToddWayne</span>. <span class="u">@Coccinelle</span> is my sister now. There is no escape :)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Damian Wayne ☑</strong> @WayneHeir</p>
  <p>I suppose I should congratulate <span class="u">@JToddWayne</span> for finally finding the courage to propose to <span class="u">@Coccinelle</span>. The ring has been in his underwear drawer for a year and a half.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Jason Todd-Wayne ☑</strong> @JToddWayne</p>
  <p>[Attached: a picture of Jason's right hand, intertwined with Marinette's left. Marinette's ring finger has a beautiful pink diamond ring on it.]</p>
  <p>She said yes, obviously.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Marinette Dupain-Cheng ☑</strong> @Coccinelle</p>
  <p>[Attached: a silhouette of Jason and Marinette watching the sunset and leaning into each other.]</p>
  <p>I wouldn't spend the rest of my life with anybody else.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>We wish Jason and Marinette a long and happy future together!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, the people have spoken! I'll start posting the bio!mom Wonder Woman AU in August, but I don't think updates will be consistent, knowing me. *cringes* Plus, it'll probably drag into the school year and have even slower updates after that because <em>schoolwork.</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10-Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Red Hood is quite popular among kids, much to his disbelief.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaand I have a ten day streak what</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jay, want to come to the children’s hospital with me?” Marinette asks. “Nightwing usually comes with, but he’s got his hands full with the gang war in Bludhaven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason frowns. “You want the Red Hood entertaining sick kids in the hospital? The criminal Red Hood who kills people and uses guns?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want the Red Hood, yes. The hero Red Hood, who uses rubber bullets and has not ended a life in over two years. The Red Hood who may control the criminal underworld, but has a good heart and a good cause for it. The Red Hood who proudly wears a bat on his chest. You are a hero, Jason. Do not forget that.” Marinette stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, shit, Pixie, you always know how to make me cry.” Marinette smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of my many talents. You coming to the hospital, Jason? We’re scheduled to visit in forty-five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sighs. “Sure. But if I start scaring the kids, I’m out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair.” Marinette shrugs. “Suit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybird and Red Hood pull up in front of the hospital with three minutes to spare. They stride into the building hand in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird walks up to the receptionist, who smiles at the sight. “Hey Ladybird. Nightwing not coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got caught up in a gang war. Brought Red Hood instead. He won’t admit it, but he’s great with kids.” Hood crosses his arms with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The receptionist, Lillian, grins. “You know where to go. Thanks for brightening their day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird’s expression softens. “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As predicted, the children in the room flock to Red Hood like sharks to blood in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! You’re the Red Hood!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see your guns?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I shoot your guns?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love your helmet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved my mommy once.” A little boy says seriously. “You’re my hero.” Ladybird’s pretty sure Hood teared up at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirks at him. “I’ll be next door if you need me. Have fun.” The last she sees before closing the door is Red Hood ruffling a girl’s hair, bringing the most brilliant smile to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybird signs back and forth with the deaf children, telling them stories from her childhood. The kids are always so excited to have a hero understand them. Maybe she should bring Black Bat next time she’s back from Hong Kong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-Andre’s ice cream was rumoured to be magic. It was never wrong when playing matchmaker. Every couple that got Andre’s together, stayed together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was your ice cream order?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A dark haired, wide-eyed girl signs. Her name is Bridgette, and she looks scarily similar to Ladybird when she was younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My first one was peach pink like his lips, and mint like his eyes. After I met Red Hood, it changed to also include blackberry, for his hair.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ladybird smiles at the memory of approaching Andre with Jason for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, Red Hood walks into the room, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “Sorry, Ladybird, but we have to go. Scarecrow’s at the museum.” He signs as he speaks for the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug stands and smiles apologetically at both the children and the nurses. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry for cutting this short, but duty calls. I’ll see you next month.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She signs, before quickly exiting the hospital with Red Hood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they zip through the streets on Hood’s bike, Ladybird suddenly remembers. “How was the experience?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Hood grunts. “...It was fun.” He mutters. “I’d like to do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She beams into the back of his leather jacket. “Great! I’m sure the staff would love more vigilantes. I’ve been thinking about bringing Black Bat as well. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird gently pokes him in the side. “Who knew the big, bad Red Hood had such a soft spot for children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. And stop that! I’m driving!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11- Joint Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladybird is outnumbered and surrounded during a stake-out gone wrong, and Red Hood turns up to shoot some baddies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I mention day 13 is death? and day 15 is angst? because I LOVE WRITING ANGST</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ladybird growls in frustration as she kicks a goon in the face before spinning and landing a good throat punch on another. It didn’t matter how many she took down, they just seemed to keep on coming in endless waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both Red Robin and Oracle said that there might be something wrong, to bring some backup, but nooo, you went in yourself and now you’re surrounded.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She huffed to herself, picking up a particularly large man and throwing him at his comrades. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Although it’s not like there was anyone available to provide backup.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother’s dying! Get help!” Ladybird snickered to herself as she threw another punch. It seemed that Dick’s family movie nights were actually growing on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humor wasn’t helping the situation though. Ladybird was hopelessly outnumbered, and the rest of the family wasn’t available for backup. Spoiler was visiting Black Bat in Hong Kong. Batman was off on a League mission, Nightwing was in San Francisco with the Titans, Red Hood was in Peru doing business, Red Robin had a hostage situation on the other side of the city, and Robin was benched after getting pushed into the harbour mid-battle, thus getting sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she hears the telltale </span>
  <em>
    <span>bangs</span>
  </em>
  <span> of gunshots as the men around her go down. Ladybird catches the glint of a red helmet and sighs in relief, punching a goon in the jaw with renewed vigor. The two of them are able to subdue all the men eventually with a canister of knockout gas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slip out of the warehouse and watch the police arrive from a nearby roof. “This is Ladybird to Oracle.” She mutters into the comm. “Hood arrived and provided backup. All men are being taken into custody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Copy that. Red Robin has handled the hostage situation. I think we can call it a night.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oracle replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative. Logging off now.” Ladybird switches off her comm, then glares at Red Hood. “I had that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amusement is rolling off of him in waves. “Sure ya did, Pixie. ‘Bout thirty guys total, all twice your size, surprise attack when you were prepared for a simple scouting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird huffs. “You’re so mean. I’m paying Red Robin with cookies to hack your helmet again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I got plenty of spares lyin’ around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Bats are so paranoid. And prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait a moment.” Ladybird can hear the smirk in Red Hood’s voice. “Me being prepared saved your butt tonight. Plus, you did agree to be a Bat, didn’t you?” He gestures to her left hand, where an engagement ring would sit had she not been transformed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Still say I could have handled it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Hood shoots his grappling hook off into the night. “Whatever floats your boat, Ladybird.” He takes off before she can formulate a response.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12- First Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood ends up in the wrong living room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going hiking today and I am not excited. It's three hours, supposedly, but I'm extremely nonathletic. Add that with social distancing and quarantine and you get one lump of skin and bones named Phi! woo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette hums to herself as she unlocks her apartment door and slips in. Today was a good day at work. Fashion week was coming up, so everyone was staying late, but Audrey didn’t fire any of the interns today, which she counted as a win. It was already almost midnight, and she just wanted sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette walks into her living room, then stops. And blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because the Red Hood is sitting on the floor of her living room, leaning against her wall, and cursing as he tries to apply pressure to a wound in his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette tuts. “Well, this is unacceptable.” She grabs the first aid kit from the bathroom and kneels down next to the vigilante (anti-hero? Whatever.) “What kind of an injury is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Hood looks up. “You’re not Dick.” Marinette snorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s my really nice neighbor. But since you climbed in through the wrong window and ended up bleeding on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> carpet, I’m helping you. The stains will be a bitch to get out anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gunshot.” Hood informs her. “There’s an exit wound, don’t think it hit anything vital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Marinette says. “I’m gonna need to cut this off you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Hood takes his helmet off, revealing a young man with dark hair and a white streak wearing a domino mask. He raises an eyebrow. “That excited to see me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you moron, I can’t assess your injuries while you’re wearing bloody Kevlar and leather!” Marinette hisses. She carefully cuts and peels away his armor, then disinfects both wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette is prepping the needle for stitches when Red Hood speaks again. “You know what you’re doing with that thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs. “I’m a fashion designer. I’ve been making my own clothes since I was eight, sewing since I was three. I would hope so. Now shush.” Her practiced fingers easily stitch up the wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All done.” Marinette stands up. “I’m getting you a change of clothes before sending you next door to Dick’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry ‘bout leaving blood everywhere.” Hood mutters as Marinette tosses him a t-shirt and sweatpants in his size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waves off the apology. “Eh, it’s fine. I was planning on getting rid of this ugly carpet anyway. And the walls are scheduled to be repainted next week. I just moved in a week ago, so it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette sends Red Hood out of her apartment door with a box of cookies and three thermoses of hot chocolate: one for him and two for Dick and his girlfriend Barbara, as an apology for barging into their home this early in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Dick Grayson knocks on her door with a bouquet of flowers. “My brother Jason told me to give this to you.” He grins. “Said you really helped him out last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette beams. “Tell him it was my pleasure. Also, I’m designing a line based on Gotham’s vigilantes, but I need models for the clothing. Would you and Barbara be interested in modelling? The clothes are nothing revealing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Dick says. “I’d love to! Does next Wednesday work for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiles. “Yep! I think you and Barbara would look perfect as Nightwing and Batgirl! See you then!” She closes the door in his face, laughing to herself at the expression of shock. Seriously though, did he think Jason just ended up in her room as a civilian? Or did he not expect to figure out all of them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bouquet of flowers has a card with a number tucked into it. Marinette fires off a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marinette:</b>
  <span> Hello! This is Marinette. You know, the girl from last night (or early this morning) that found you in her living room? I was wondering if you would like to model the Red Hood-themed outfit I designed?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason:</b>
  <span> Why not? What time do you want me to be there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Marinette:</b>
  <span> Does tomorrow work? Fashion Week starts the day after and it’s going to be hectic.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason:</b>
  <span> I can get there by 4.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Marinette:</b>
  <span> Wonderful. Would you like to stay for dinner afterwards too?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jason:</b>
  <span> Sure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13-Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The League mourns a fallen hero.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay it's angst time!</p><p>On another note, remember how I said I was going hiking yesterday? Well, we were supposed to take the yellow trail, but my friend and I went ahead and missed the left turn and continued on the blue trail. Which was coincidentally also the longest, and steepest trail in the park. We hiked for about forty-five minutes and made it to the top of the hill before realizing <em>hey, maybe this is the wrong trail.</em> So we went back down the blue trail and turned on the red trail. Still the wrong trail. And we climbed up that hill too, and finally bumped into my friend's dad, who was searching for us. He took us down the yellow trail to the waterfall we were supposed to see in the first place, and now <em>everything is sore</em> and I'm never doing this again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fifteen-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Ladybug and the Guardian of the Miracle Box, woke up at 2 am to her phone vibrating, the screen displaying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She blearily hit accept, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug. I need your help. I’m not going to reach him in time.” Batman’s gruff voice snapped her out of her sleepy haze. Marinette leaped off her bed, opening the miracle box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joker has Robin. I’m not going to reach the warehouse in time. I’m sending you the coordinates, teleport in there and do whatever you need to save him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette swallows down the fear that arises when she learns that the killer clown has Jason. Her Jason. She snatches the horse and the turtle for protection, then grabs the black cat just in case. Adrien was stripped of it after Gabriel was arrested. He didn’t deserve it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood. I’m hanging up now.” Marinette ends the call and puts on the miraculouses, ignoring the trembling of her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaalki, full gallop. Wayzz, Kaalki, merge.” Her boomerang beeps with the coordinates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Voyage.” Emerald Stallion leaps through the portal, coming out inside a warehouse. A red bundle is leaning up against the door, most likely locked, and- oh my gosh that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robin!” She rushes over to the vigilante. Robin is covered in blood, and she could hear the wheezing from across the warehouse. She taps her yoyo, hacking Batman’s comm frequency. “This is Emerald Stallion. I have Robin. Joker is nowhere in sight. His injuries are very severe. I’m not a medical professional, and do not want to risk moving him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman’s voice is tense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m still ten minutes away at my top speed. Stay with him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma… rinette?” Robbin breathes, chest heaving with the effort. Emerald Stallion nods, carefully removing his mask to better assess his injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon oiseau. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m here to take you home, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bomb. Not… not gon’ make it.” Robin wheezes between breaths, then chokes. Blood spatters the ground and the front of his already blood-soaked uniform as he coughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg. The bomb.” Emerald Stallion says sharply. The kwami nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it. Cataclysm!” The bomb disintegrates. Stallion gently strokes Robin’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be okay, Jason. Everything’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin shakes his head weakly, then whimpers at the pain. “No. Tell... Bruce n’ Alfred n’ Dick…” He winces before coughing up more blood. “N’ the team…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald Stallion knows that the amount of blood he’s lost is severe, that his injuries are life-threatening, that Robin most likely won’t make it through the night. Still, she shakes her head. “You’re not going anywhere, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon oiseau. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please. You- You can’t die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’ sorry.” Robin slurs. His breathing is getting shallower, and Stallion feels a tear slip down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin attempts a smile, though his teeth are covered in blood. “I love you. One… las’ kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald Stallion gently presses her lips to his, crying all the while. Robin tastes like blood and grime, a hint of cigarette smoke and something sweet. Probably whatever snack he ate before all of this went down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops reciprocating after a while. When Stallion pulls back, his beautiful teal eyes are dull. Lifeless. Dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No. No no no no no no no!” She screams, the tears coming down in waves now. “No, you can’t die. I- I love you Jason! Please, wake up!” Stallion sobs until she runs out of tears, but it still hasn’t been ten minutes because Batman still hasn’t arrived and Jason is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of her, blood still seeping from the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” She whispers hoarsely. Jason’s unblinking eyes do not respond. Stallion closes them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman breaks the lock and opens the door to the warehouse a moment later, finding a despairing girl and a broken boy on the floor, surrounded by a pool of the boy’s blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette returns to Paris in the early morning, stumbling into the kitchen a crying mess. Tom and Sabine are only able to get out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which tell them more than enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette told them about being Ladybug and the Guardian after Hawkmoth’s defeat. It was necessary, as she was recruited for the Justice League’s covert ops team and would be spending a large amount of time in Happy Harbour. Leading the double life was a lot easier with a support system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason Todd, the second Robin and the boy their daughter loved more than anything, had died a cruel, painful death, captured in battle and murdered as a result. They sometimes wondered if Marinette would have a similar fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But their daughter is a hero. She saves people every single day, brightens lives when she is spotted, is courageous and determined and strong. Marinette could never give up the hero's life, and Tom and Sabine, though worried for her safety, will not force her because she does so much good for the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they just hug her as tightly as they can while she mourns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette ends up being the one to tell Dick and the Team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She zetas into the cave with red rimmed eyes and an aura of sorrow. The other vigilantes look up, greetings on their lips, which die down at the sight of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, what’s wrong?” Dick is ever the mother hen, but everybody is way too cheerful. Could it be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Batman didn’t tell you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Team is confused. “Tell us what, Marinette?” Artemis asks gently. M’gann flinches, probably reading her emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s so much sadness, and-” Her hands fly to her mouth. “Mourning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears start flowing again. “I’m so sorry.” Marinette sobs. “I was right there, and I couldn’t do anything, he just died in front of me and I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick cuts her off. “Who died, Marinette?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason.” She whispers, and Dick’s face crumples before his legs give out, and it’s only Wally’s reflexes that catch him before he hits his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day is full of tears and mourning. The comfort of the others makes the loss more bearable, but only just. Jason is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a fire that burned far brighter than the rest. It was what drew her to him. But the fire also burned out far too quickly. The first of the Team to fall in service.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The funeral of Jason Todd is small and private.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred informs her that Bruce tried to bury the body without anyone else present, but Dick called him just as he was about to go through with it. The resulting argument made him abandon those plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Marinette, and Barbara watch as the casket containing Jason Peter Todd’s remains is lowered into the ground. Dick and Barbara are still crying, Marinette has long since run out of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just wants to feel his lips on hers again. To feel his hands running through her hair, to hear his laugh as he swings through the city. She just wants to trace the outline of his face, see his beautiful teal eyes full of life, to witness the mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he pranks a fellow hero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette just wants Jason. But Jason isn’t coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin’s funeral is held in the Watchtower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the only place large enough to hold the entire League and the team, other than the debriefing room. But it didn’t feel right to hold it there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most leaguers stood in solemn silence, remembering the young hero whose life was cut too short. Wonder Woman silently cries, even as she stands tall. Robin burrowed his way into her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman stands still, unusually so. The cowl hides any and all signs of emotion. Black Canary is somber, remembering a boy who fought dirty in order to survive. Captain Marvel realizes that Jason was not much younger than Billy Batson, and yet he would never age again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug, Batgirl, and Nightwing wrap their arms around each other for support as one by one, the Team remembers the good times they had with the second Robin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman does not give a eulogy. Nightwing breaks into tears halfway through his and can’t continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug opens her mouth, when she takes the podium, and nothing comes out. She steps back down after that, only thinking that Robin would hate all these fancy proceedings at his funeral. He would hate the silence and the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Grotto is constructed, and a hologram of Jason is erected in memory. Ladybug hates that she has to visit the Grotto six months after it is built because she’s forgotten the details of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe one day, far into the future, she’ll move on. Maybe one day, she would love again. But Marinette can’t see herself ever loving anybody else. Can’t bring herself to move past his death. Refuses to move past it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe one day, she’ll see him again, when she succumbs to old age. Maybe it’ll be earlier, given the life she leads. Maybe it’ll be tomorrow, or next week. All she knows is that she will see him again one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry?</p><p>No, I'm really not. I love writing angst a little too much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14- Fake Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette enlists Jason's help to get Adrien to stop harassing her. The catch? Now they have to pretend to be a couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of rushed the ending a little but oh well.</p><p>Today's the break in between the angst! Tomorrow's prompt is literally 'Angst it up,' so be prepared :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, Adrien, for the last time, I don’t want to go out with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? I’m a perfect gentleman, rich, and a model. Why wouldn’t you want to date me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette resists the urge to throttle the blonde, and spouts the first thing that comes to mind. “I already have a boyfriend.” She moves to stride away, but Adrien grabs her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” He spits. “Who could possibly be better than me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to make something up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Jason Todd-Wayne.” Marinette shrugs her hand out of Adrien’s grip in his shock and runs home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she’s in the privacy of her own room, she transforms with Kaalki and heads straight to the Cave. Robin is sitting on the couch reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pride and Prejudice </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the billionth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Jason? I have a favor to ask you. Can we go to your room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Once Jason closes the door behind them, he asks. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiles sheepishly. “Well, Adrien asked me out again today and I said no, but then he wanted to know why I kept turning him down so I said I already had a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason raises an eyebrow. “And how, exactly, do I fit into this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda told him that you were my boyfriend?” Jason looks at her face and bursts into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh, Jason! I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my classmates so they’ll get off my back about rejecting Adrien!” Marinette crosses her arms. “Do it for your best friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Okay.” Jason wheezes. “Do you want me to come pick you up from school a couple times or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to go to Andre’s at some point as a couple.” Marinette muses. “It’ll be suspicious if we don’t. Picking me up from school would work, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about PDA? There needs to be at least some to be convincing, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette turns pink. “Well- uh- only what you’re comfortable with. We already have nicknames for each other. Are you okay with hand holding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason nods. “Cheek kisses will probably be necessary too, but nothing more than that. That cool with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Marinette says. “I’m French, we do those anyway. We need to establish a background. How we met, how we started dating, et cetera.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy. You and I met at Jagged and Penny’s wedding last year. We kept in touch after that, and I asked you out six months later when I came to Paris to visit. I brought you a bouquet of roses and a box of dark chocolate, your favorite. We went on a walk down the Seine. Tomorrow is our six month anniversary, I’ll pick you up from school to celebrate the occasion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette blinks. “How did you come up with that so fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I read a lot of romance, Pixie.” Jason grins. “Plus, I’m a Bat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette spends the next day at school being carefully watched by Adrien. When the final bell rang, she made sure to leave in the middle of the crowd, to make sure that if he didn’t see Jason, at least others would and would report it back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Jason is standing outside a limo (why are all the Waynes so dramatic?), scanning the students. Marinette hears the whispers already, and grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” She calls, and his head snaps towards the sound of her voice. Marinette takes a running start and crashes into him while wrapping her arms around him, eliciting an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pixie.” Jason laughs, pressing a light kiss to her scalp. “Happy six months. You ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jason opens the limo doors and lets Marinette step inside first, then shuts the door after him. Alfred smiles at them from the front seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I have somehow been roped into a scheme. Do you have any idea how that happened?” Marinette blushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops?” She smirks at the look on Adrien’s face as the limo pulls away, glad he can’t see her through the tinted windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre is ecstatic when he sees the two of them approach, hand in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jason and Marinette! You have finally found your other half! Congratulations!” He hands them a cone. “Blueberry, Mint, and Blackberry. Enjoy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ice cream combo tastes surprisingly good, and Marinette savors every bite of it. Jason smirks. “Model boy incoming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Adrien approaches a moment later. “Is this the boyfriend you were talking about, Princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason smiles dangerously. “Jason Todd-Wayne, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t say the same.” Adrien retorts. “What are your intentions with my Princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? I am not your Princess!” Marinette says indignantly. “Is your ego really so large that you cannot handle a rejection?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien crosses his arms. “He’s using you, Princess. After all, nobody could ever truly love you except for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason growls, and Marinette puts a placating hand on his shoulder. “Leave me and my boyfriend alone, Adrien. Or I will be filing a restraining order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the Wayne family lawyers will be there to back it up.” Jason adds smugly. That does the trick. Adrien pales and practically sprints off the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Alya confronts her in front of the entire class. “Marinette! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Jason Todd-Wayne? I could have gotten an inside scoop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I tell you?” Marinette replies. “My love life is none of your business, Alya. You never managed to understand that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re best friends! If you just told me, I wouldn’t have tried to get to date Adrien!” Alya protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Because I seem to remember you telling me in very clear words last year that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lila</span>
  </em>
  <span> was your bestie and that we weren’t even friends anymore. And even before that, when I was dating Luka, you crashed every single date you heard about to tell me that I could ‘do better’ and that I should dump him and ‘accept Adrien before he gets tired of waiting.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you and Adrien are meant to be together!” Adrien smirks at her from the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya Cesaire, I’m saying this again. My. Love. Life. Is. None. Of. Your. Business. I am not interested in Adrien Agreste. Liking him back in </span>
  <em>
    <span>collége </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a mistake. I detest his attitude and his spinelessness, and I will never accept his offer to date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette grabs her backpack and walks out of the classroom, taking the nearest zeta to the Cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her little speech got Alya to back off for a full month. However, when Jason came back to Paris to surprise her for their ‘seventh month anniversary,’ Alya was not so lenient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked straight up to Marinette and Jason in the middle of the courtyard. “Kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason raises an eyebrow. “Pardon me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya crosses her arms. “Kiss. If you’re really a couple, you shouldn’t have a problem with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya, just because we’re a couple doesn’t mean we’re comfortable with PDA.” Marinette says, pinching the bridge of her nose. Hopefully, Alya bought it, otherwise it might blow her cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine Pixie. They want a show, we’ll give them a show.” Without warning, Jason dips Marinette, eliciting a squeak, and presses his lips on hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kwami, this feels good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette thinks, and then she panics because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is Jason! Your completely platonic best friend!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His lips are soft, and taste like her vanilla chapstick- Wait. Her vanilla chapstick?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette suddenly pulls away. “You’re the one who stole my chapstick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s cheeks are dusted with red. “Guilty as charged.” He laughs, then turns to Alya, who is gaping along with the rest of the students in the courtyard. “Was that acceptable for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya huffs. “I guess. Only real couples could possibly pull off something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue like that for another three months, sharing kisses in public every once in a while to keep up appearances. Marinette finds herself longing to kiss him again, and so she initiates it one day during their weekly movie night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason stiffens for a moment, and Marinette freaks out because </span>
  <em>
    <span>she just ruined their friendship, this is going to be so awkward, she won’t be able to ever look him in the eye again!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She pulls away, apologies sputtering from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me! Can we just pretend this never happened and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmph!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Marinette is cut off when Jason kisses her. It’s passionate and sweet, and her chest floods with warmth when she tastes the vanilla chapstick she never got back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both pull away, gasping for air, and Jason smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting to do that for over a year now. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend, for real this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette beams. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15- Angst it up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>where the author starts something bound to be sad, and then doesn't know how to finish it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no, like, seriously. I didn't know how to finish it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Three hours.” Marinette’s tone is icy cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason flinches. “I’m sorry, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Marinette asks, raising an eyebrow. “Overslept again? Got caught in traffic? Forgot? Got held up at work, whatever it is that you do that you won’t tell me? I’ve heard all these excuses more than enough times, Jason. Could you really not just text me to cancel or let me know you’ll be late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was on the other side of Gotham, helping my family put Joker back in Arkham. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I had a work-related emergency.” Jason feels terrible about lying, but even if Bruce didn’t have the rule in place, he wouldn’t want to get her involved in the Red Hood’s life. It’s too dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes soften. “Jason, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chou,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please. It’s been two years of this. You miss dates and arrive late to others looking like a mess, you sneak out at night and sometimes during the day, and you’re always evasive when questioned. I don’t believe you could cheat, but I’m worried, Jason. I just want to know what is going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason bows his head. “I’m really sorry, Marinette, but it’s not my secret to tell you. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Marinette snaps. His heart races at her tone. “But I’ve had enough of the secrets. I- I can’t take this anymore. I’m done. We’re over.” She snatches up her purse and keys and heads for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can’t lose her. She’s the best part of his life. “Marinette, please! W-we can work this out, I lo-” The apartment door shuts, leaving him alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason buries his face in his hands and cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the street below, Marinette silently wipes at her own tears as she makes her way to her old apartment, the one she never sold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never makes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, on patrol, his family members understand his need for normalcy. Everything goes as usual until Red Robin comes onto the comm line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hood?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His voice is shaky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-you need to get here as fast as possible.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On my way, Replacement.” Red Hood says a little too casually. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- I can’t. I’m sorry, Hood.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Hood’s eyes narrow as he nears Red Robin’s tracker. “Okay, now you’re scaring me a little. What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops into the alleyway that Red Robin is in and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Red Hood breathes, because this could not be happening. “No. Nonono.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette is crumpled against the alley wall, a full round of bullets buried in her chest, mouth open in a silent scream. Her body is already freezing. She’s been dead for hours. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see? I just don't have enough social skills to really know how people would react in different situations so I just didn't write it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16- Pit Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things happen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just woke up and I feel great.</p><p>Also, sorry about yesterday. No, not really. I do enjoy making people cry. Sometimes.</p><p>In response to IceColdFanta's question, <em>no.</em> I love ripping people's hearts out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Red Hood and Ladybird drop down into an alley when they hear a scuffle, expecting the usual thugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, they see a police officer. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>police officer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kicking a dirty, too-thin child, who is curled up and whimpering on the ground. A street kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Hood growls as his vision tints green. Bad enough that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> time of year, but that kid on the ground was him once. Could have still been him, had he not tried to steal the Batmobile’s tires. This guy was an officer, for God’s sake. How could he do this to a child?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tackles the man to the ground and immediately starts punching the asshole’s face in, taking a sick sort of pleasure in seeing him bleed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Pit’s voice whispers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finish him off. Make it slow and painful. The world would be better off without this scum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Hood! Red Hood! Snap out of it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slender, feminine hand is gripping his shoulder and he turns around, a wild look in his eyes, which are almost glowing a sickly green. He registers the person before him and the green fades back into teal. “Ladybird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face is gentle. “The guy’s been dealt with. I’ve called the GCPD, and Red Robin’s sending them video evidence just in case. You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Hood takes a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. “...Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. The kid’s priority.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird nods, and crouches down next to the small girl, who’s still curled into a ball. “Hey. I’m Ladybird. Red Hood and I are going to take you to a doctor, alright? You need to be patched up, and Leslie is a trustworthy woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl shakes her head frantically, wincing. “Can’t afford it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be paying a single cent.” Red Hood says gently, letting his Crime Alley accent slip out. “I promise. Doctor Thompkins runs the Gotham Free Clinic. You’ll have a place to stay, medical attention, and a warm meal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay then.” The girl agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird smiles. “What’s your name, kiddo?” She scoops the girl off the ground and holds her bridal style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Anna, we’re going to swing you to the Free Clinic. Close your eyes if the wind stings too much, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only after they drop Anna off at Leslie’s that everything catches up to him, and Red Hood clambers onto the nearest roof. Suddenly, everything feels too tight, even standing over the open skyline, and he yanks off his helmet because it’s too suffocating all of a sudden but the walls of his coffin are still there and he still tastes dirt in his mouth and the Pit is screaming in his head, demanding blood-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-ason. Hey, it’s me. I need you to breathe, Jason.” Ladybird’s voice fills his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly draws a shallow breath. “That’s good, Jason.” Ladybird guides his hand to her chest. “I want you to breathe with me, okay? In. Out. In. Out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He complies, filling his lungs with oxygen, and the Pit’s howling recedes a little, but only just. His fingers twitch, itching to snap a neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Name five things you can see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You. My helmet. The sky. Wayne Enterprises. The Batsignal.” He manages. The Batsignal’s important. Should they be dealing with that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You should be stabbing them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Pit instructs, but it’s weaker. He ignores it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four things you can feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hair moving in the breeze. The rooftop under my feet. My leather jacket. My mask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing great. Name three external sounds that you can hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a car honking. Somebody’s playing Jagged Stone. A motorcycle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job. Two things you can smell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pollution. And sweat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird huffs. “You should wash your jacket. One thing you can taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also sweat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird stares intently at him. “You alright now, Jason? I think it’s time to call it a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bats is gonna shit himself. It’s not even midnight yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird smiles. “Fuck Batman. We’re eating a ton of ice cream and marathoning the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord of the Rings </span>
  </em>
  <span>movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I heard that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They both jump as Batman’s gravelly voice comes from their comms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops.” Ladybird says sheepishly. “We’re done for the night, Bats. Seeya.” She turns off her comm as he does the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirks. “Who knew Ladybird could be such a rebel? Insulting the Batman takes a lot of guts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird shrugs. “It only needs a lot of motivation.” She kisses his cheek. “And I’ve got more than enough. Now come on, let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17- Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>warning: hints of non-con, but it's mostly an entitled piece of shit</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Ivy gives Marinette a new lipstick.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am aware that I have no soul. It's one of my better qualities. But, this one isn't actually angsty so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette frowned. “You sure, Aunt Ivy?”</p><p> </p><p>The green-skinned woman waved her hand. “Positive. This lipstick only causes temporary paralysis. No death whatsoever. It’ll help you get away from that model boy you were telling me about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Marinette hugs Ivy. “You’re the best!”</p>
<hr/><p>The lipstick works like a charm.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Chat Noir enters her room through the skylight (by snapping the lock, which she’ll have to replace- <em> again. </em>), he does the usual spiel about Ladybug not returning his affections still, so he’ll have to settle for his everyday Ladybug instead. Marinette resists the urge to roll her eyes. What kind of messed-up logic is that?</p><p> </p><p>He demands that she kiss him, so Marinette stands on her toes and plants the shortest kiss she can on his cheek. Chat Noir instantly collapses, unable to move, and she smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“My aunt Ivy says hello, you shitbag. Also, my boyfriend wishes to send you his regards in the form of bullets. He hasn’t killed anyone in a while, but I think he’d be willing to make an exception.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette easily picks up the limp body, climbs up onto her balcony, and throws him as far away as she can. She grins as he drops out of view some distance away. The miraculous suit will absorb the fall. He’ll be fine.</p>
<hr/><p>Ladybug portals into Gotham for her weekly training session with the Bats. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jason.” She moves to give her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, freezing when he goes limp. Dick quickly dashes in and catches him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay? Little Wing? What the fuck is wrong with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybird smiles sheepishly. “Ah, I forgot I was wearing the paralyzing lipstick Aunt Ivy gave me. It’s only temporary though.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick sighs. “Okay. How long does it last?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Three hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Just great.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy the angst break while you can. It's not going to last very long...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18- Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>Warning: Graphic depictions of violence and a lot of blood and death.</strong>
</p><p>It is silent. Gotham's protectors have fallen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sings* here comes the angst fest!!!</p><p>I apologize in advance, but I love writing this stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is surrounded by blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence is deafening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is all that is left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others are gone, having fallen in battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batgirl went first. Heart ripped clean out of her chest. A Talon holding it, in its bloody claws, as she fell to the ground with one last scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beware the Court of Owls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Robin was second to fall, shocked by the loss of his partner. The hesitation resulted in claws tearing through his throat. He met his end next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That watches all the time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oracle informed them of Agent A’s passing. They all heard her die too, not long after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ruling Gotham from a shadow perch</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was Nightwing. A valiant sacrifice, to save Robin. Struck in the back with no less than eighteen throwing knives, but successfully shielding the young bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behind granite and lime.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It mattered not. Robin was angered by the death of his eldest, and closest brother. His movements grew reckless. He met his end through his own blade shoved into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They watch you at your hearth</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her love died slowly, painfully in front of her from a dozen wounds, bleeding out. She told him of her undying love. He passed with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They watch you in your bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dark Knight does not fall. But when he did, he fell hard. Flung off the roof of his own company without a grapple line. The crunch was loud. It was terrible, but at least it wasn’t silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speak not a whispered word of them</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black Bat was last, a whirlwind of silent fury and lethality in her graceful movements. It took fourteen Talons for her to finally give in. She was the best fighter out of all of them. But not good enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or they’ll send a Talon for your head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they are gone, everything is silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drops her head, admitting defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Court has won. She is the last one standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing, in an ocean of her family’s blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Talons do not make noise when they move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claws rip through her. It does not hurt as much as she expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is silent as the world fades to black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 19- Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Bats go to the zoo. </p><p>Batfamily shenanigans with a side of Jasonette.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I've been writing too much death lately. Also, this chapter isn't centered squarely around Jasonette, but I did my best. It's just that I think of the Bats as a whole and what they could accomplish in this setting instead of just the pairing? I don't know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’re going to the zoo!” Dick announces. “Everybody is mandated to come. Otherwise, Oracle’s locking you out of all your devices for a month. And by everybody, I mean everyone who dons a costume at night to beat people up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette groans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is not going to go well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Scene I: The Giraffes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s the giraffes!” Steph exclaims. “Woah, those are really tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would have to stack three Damians to reach the height of one female giraffe.” Tim remarks, clutching a large thermos of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian snarls. “Do you wish to die, Drake?” Bruce snatches Damian’s backpack from him before he can pull out his knives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason pokes Marinette in the side. “Male giraffes are eleven feet. If you stood on my shoulders, we’d be around that height.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I know. Call me short, Jay. But I could easily punch you in the groin if I wanted.” Marinette grumbles. She pointedly ignores the commotion next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian has tackled Tim, Dick is trying to pull him off, Steph is cheering him on, and Cass is happily watching the giraffes. Bruce is rummaging through Damian’s backpack and grimacing at the amount of weapons the child packed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Go figure.</span>
</p><p><b>Scene II:</b> <b>Elephants</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this kind of stinks.” Jason remarks, as the baby elephant in front of them decides to take a poo. They all collectively gag as the smell wafts their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just move on.” Bruce decides, and the group starts walking, except for Damian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five more minutes, Father.” The boy commands. “It is too adorable to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette has never been more glad that she always brings face masks around. She hands one to Jason and puts the other on. At least this muffles most of the scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighs. “Damian-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Five minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Father.” He hisses dangerously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’re stuck here.” Tim says sadly. “It’s going to be a long five minutes.”</span>
</p><p><b>Scene III:</b> <b>Reptile House</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mari! Look here! It’s a Burmese Python!” Jason calls, pointing to a massive snake coiled in one of the terrariums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette shudders. “Eugh, these creep me out. Guess I use the mouse miraculous too much. I just hope we can move on soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This snake is beautiful.” Damian declares, gesturing at a King Cobra. “I wish to keep it as a pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little D, this is a zoo!” Dick chastises. “Not an animal shelter with pets up for adoption!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy? That’s the longest venomous snake in the world!” Tim shrieks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian sniffs. “Precisely, Drake. I wish to train it to attack you, just as I have with all my other pets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- what?” Tim splutters. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why none of the animals like me? I’m changing your Wifi password.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph walks up to Marinette and Jason, holding out a tub of popcorn. “Want some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Marinette reaches for the popcorn, then freezes. “Wait. Where’d you get this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde grins. “I have Cass on my side. Anything is possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which,” Jason frowns. “Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scene IV: Butterfly House</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shrieks as another butterfly flaps past his head. “I swear, these things are trying to kill me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tt, don’t be stupid, Grayson. They are harmless creatures.” Damian scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette hums thoughtfully. “I mean, most butterflies are, but if they’re actually the demonic purple butterflies sent by a crazy fashion designer with a magical brooch to prey on negative emotions and turn people into colorful monsters with ridiculous powers that I spent three years fighting, then we’re in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason blinks. “Sometimes, I forget how crazy your life was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wish I could do that.” Marinette sighs. “Gabriel was a dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim raises his camera and snaps a picture of Steph giggling as a butterfly makes itself at home in her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce almost-smiles. “At least no one’s trying to kill each other here. Everyone is- wait.” He scans the house, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, have any of you seen Cass?”</span>
</p><p><b>Scene V:</b> <b>Penguins</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Cass went off to buy a slushy. She joins them at the penguin exhibit and watches gleefully as Bruce tries to interrogate the poor birds. Tim is filming the entire thing on his camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever had any association with the Gotham villain known as Penguin in the past?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Squawk.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, exactly, is your connection to the criminal otherwise known as Oswald Cobblepot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Squawk?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer my question!” Bruce growls at the birds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s shoulders are shaking with silent laughter, and Marinette stifles a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, these are-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence, Damian! I am interrogating the moles that Penguin planted at the zoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One especially brave penguin waddles right up to Bruce, leaving only a few inches of space in between their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They engage in a silent staring contest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“SQUAWK!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The penguin screeches in Bruce’s face. Being the Batman, he doesn’t startle (very much) and simply growls as the penguin dives into the water, chirping happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get back here! I wasn’t done yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scene VI: Tigers</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orange and black-striped feline elegantly prowls towards the group, heading straight for Cass, who beams and reaches her hand out to press up against the glass. The tiger nuzzles into the wall between them, and Cass frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Captive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She signs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Free?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This tiger was born in captivity.” Bruce says. “She wouldn’t survive in the wild. And for future reference, none of you are allowed to free the zoo animals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick sighs. “Aw, come on B, Dami and I had our heist already halfway planned!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This tiger is beautiful.” Damian states. “She is graceful in a way that humans cannot master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Cass?” Jason points out. “She’s just as graceful as the tiger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass smiles, pleased. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, little brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette and Dick are really graceful when they’re in the air too!” Steph adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette winces. “Key word being air. I’ve already tripped over my own feet six times, and another three times on Jason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right on cue, as she moves to read another plaque, she trips over Jason’s foot and flails. He catches her in a dip like the good boyfriend he is and promptly kisses her- passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian makes a disgusted noise, Dick sighs, Tim snaps a picture, and Cass smacks them both on the backs of their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Children.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She signs, and they both smile sheepishly. Two toddlers are staring, openmouthed, and Marinette counts five parents covering their children’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “You two can contribute to Alfred’s PDA jar when we get back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Bruce!” Jason complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has strict rules and you didn’t follow them.” Steph chirps. “You brought this on yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timbo, help me out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim looks up from where he’s fiddling with his camera. “Uh, no thank you? You two have scarred multiple children for life. It’s only five dollars. You’ll survive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Betrayed! By my own family!” Jason wails, and Marinette huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon oiseau</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you are the son of a billionaire. Not to mention, all the money you make from your… extracurriculars. You can pay the five dollar fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the principle of the thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, all of them are tired and sweaty. They agree that maybe the zoo isn’t the greatest place for a family outing, except for Damian, who wants to return to kidnap (Animalnap? Zoonap?) the animals and set them free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they get out of the minivan one by one, Marinette, who is right behind Damian, spots something in his shirt </span>
  <em>
    <span>move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian, what’s in your shirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy snarls. “Nothing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian…” Bruce sighs, and Damian reluctantly pulls out a green grass snake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is non-venomous. Nobody will miss it.” He says defensively, and there is a chorus of groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tim points out. “That you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole.</span>
  </em>
  <span> From the </span>
  <em>
    <span>zoo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sniffs. “I prefer the term liberated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason groans, and rests his chin on the top of Marinette’s head. She staggers underneath the extra weight. “I hate this fucking family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette reaches up to poke him in the chest. “You know you love us. Why else would you wear a bat on your chest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To piss Bruce off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 20- Gods AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two days before Graduation, Jason meets his opposite for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a bit complicated, but I did include everyone's titles in the actual story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason, the protégé of the God of Destruction, Chaos, and Ill Luck, was completely and utterly fucked.</p><p> </p><p>The girl passing by with Tikki, the Goddess of Creation, Order, and Luck was gorgeous. Her hair was the color of the night sky, and her blue eyes were the color of Themyscira’s waters. She moved with a simple grace that had him staring, and oh wow he was staring. Maybe he should stop.</p><p> </p><p>His mentor, Plagg, saw him watching the girl and cackled. “That’s Marinette. She’s Tikki’s protégé. You’ll be meeting her properly at the Graduation in two days’ time.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Right. </em> The Graduation, where their mentors would officially pass down one of their titles to their protégés. Jason was born with the attributes to take over Plagg’s role one day, and the god would pass on his titles one by one as he got too old to manage them all.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Plagg looked over at him, smirking. “You should think so. Tikki and I, we represent opposites. We balance each other out perfectly, and naturally, you and Marinette will too. Most of the time, it results in love. There are some cases where the relationship is platonic instead.”</p><p> </p><p>The world was all about balance. Every god or goddess had another who represented the opposite of what they stood for. Their relationship with the other would always be stronger, more unique than those with titles and ideas that did not match.</p><p> </p><p>Jason’s adopted sister, Cassandra, was the Goddess of the Moon. Her lover was the Sun Goddess, Stephanie, who was just as bright and cheerful as what she stood for. They were perfect for each other, and Jason couldn’t be happier for them.</p><p> </p><p>He had… a large family, to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce, his adoptive father, was the God of Protection. If some of the others thought they had protective parents, well, Jason’s family definitely had it worse.</p><p> </p><p>Selina, Bruce’s lover, was the Goddess of Thievery. Bruce didn’t really seem to mind that his pockets would be empty after every single time they did the horizontal tango.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred was a grandfather figure of sorts to the family. He was the God of Organization, and after taking in Bruce as a child when his parents died, decided to spend his life serving Bruce’s family.</p><p> </p><p>His eldest brother, Richard, or Dick, as he liked to be called, was the protégé of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Dick was also graduating this year. His mentor, Aphrodite, was a bit vain, and thus delayed his graduation by refusing to acknowledge that she was getting too old for the role.</p><p> </p><p>Tim was the third oldest brother, and studied under Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy. He had a brilliant mind and could constantly be found in Themyscira’s vast library, wandering the aisles and picking out books to read.</p><p> </p><p>Damian was the youngest out of them all. He was the protégé of Ares, the god of War. Damian was extremely proficient in battle with any weapon, and could only be matched by a few people, and had only ever lost to his mentor.</p><p> </p><p><em> Yup. </em> Jason thought fondly. <em> Definitely have too many brothers. Cass is awesome though. </em></p><p> </p><p>Thinking about his siblings only distracted him for a moment though. Jason found himself glancing back at Marinette’s retreating form and suppressed a groan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am so fucked. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Jason entered the main hall dressed in clothes too fancy for his taste and feeling like an art exhibit, given how many people were staring at him. Like, yeah, he was graduating, but did they have to gape?</p><p> </p><p>He immediately forgot all discomfort when Marinette strode into the hall, clad in a long ruby red dress with black accents that hugged her form in all the right spots. Her waist-length hair was free, flowing around her except for a small portion that was pinned to the top of her head with a red and gold hairpiece. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette took her place next to Jason, as his opposite. He tried his best not to blush as she gave him a beautiful smile, and smiled back. Jason quickly looked away to scan the other graduates.</p><p> </p><p>Dick caught his eye from the other side of the Hall and grinned. His opposite was a girl named Catalina, about to become the Goddess of Hate. Something about her didn’t rub Jason the right way, and he was glad that Dick was in a relationship with Wally, the protégé of the God of Speed, instead. </p><p> </p><p>Diana, the Goddess of Justice, strode into the Hall and began the opening speech. After she finished, one by one, their mentors stepped up to the podium to call out their protégés and relinquish their titles to them. Marinette and Jason were somewhat of a unique case, as their mentors held multiple titles. They would gain the rest later on.</p><p> </p><p>Jason watched proudly as Dick accepted his new title as the God of Love with shining eyes. Marinette beamed as a serene boy with teal hair became the God of Amnesty, and a stoic short-haired girl stood straight-backed as she was announced Goddess of Discipline. Her friends, then.</p><p> </p><p>And then it was his turn. “Jason.” Plagg called in his scratchy voice. He walked silently towards his mentor.</p><p> </p><p>“You have worked relentlessly to prove yourself worthy of one of my titles. I, Plagg, God of Destruction, Chaos, and Ill Luck, relinquish my title as God of Destruction to you. Do you accept this title?” </p><p> </p><p>“I accept.” Jason said neutrally, fighting to keep from grinning. <em> This was it. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I declare you the God of Destruction.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason felt the strength of the title flow through his veins. He was always able to Destroy, but now that power will be severely amplified.</p><p> </p><p>Plagg returned to stand with the other mentors, and Jason went back to his place with the graduates. Marinette gave him a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Tikki walked up to the podium, and Jason whispered “Good luck.” to Marinette. It made her laugh a little, the irony not lost on her. Her laughter is like wind chimes. Jason can’t get enough of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette.” Tikki called, and then his opposite was gone from his side, walking towards her mentor.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a kind, hard-working soul, and have proven to be worthy to by my successor. I, Tikki, Goddess of Creation, Order, and Luck, relinquish my title as Goddess of Creation to you. Do you accept?”</p><p> </p><p>“I accept.” Jason realizes that it’s the first time he’s heard her speak, and her voice is even nicer than her laughter. The opposites aren’t allowed to properly interact until after graduation, when they are assigned living quarters adjacent to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I declare you the Goddess of Creation.”</p><p> </p><p>Something clicked in his brain as Marinette received her power. Jason blinked. <em> So this is what they mean by ‘feeling the balance right itself.’ </em> He hadn’t even noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette returned to stand next to him, and they smiled at each other as Diana gave the closing speech. Then they are dismissed, and Marinette immediately grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the newly dubbed God of Amnesty and Goddess of Discipline.</p><p> </p><p>“Luka, Kagami, this is Jason, my opposite. Jason, meet Luka and Kagami, the God and Goddess of Amnesty and Discipline.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason grinned and waved a little awkwardly. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagami looked him up and down before tutting. “You must treat Marinette right. Or I will make you suffer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, ‘Gami.” Luka wrapped an arm around his opposite. “I may be the God of Amnesty now, but I have every intention of letting Kagami go after you if you hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason tilted his head. “If I did hurt Marinette, I would let her do her worst.” Next to him, Marinette turned pink and squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>Dick bounded over, followed by all his siblings, Steph, Wally, Bruce, Selina and Alfred. Jason sighed. “Marinette, Luka, Kagami, this is my family. From left to right, that’s Dick, the God of Love, Wally, the protégé of Speed, Damian, the protégé of War, Tim, the protégé of Wisdom and Strategy, Cass, the Goddess of the Moon, Steph, the Goddess of the Sun, Bruce, the God of Protection, Selina, the Goddess of Thievery, and Alfred, the God of Organization. Guys, this is my opposite, Marinette, Luka, God of Amnesty, and Kagami, Goddess of Discipline.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette beamed. “It’s very nice to meet all of you! Though I must say, our way of introducing new people with their titles is very annoying when you have so many in your family.” She held out her hand, but Dick scooped her up into a hug instead.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing! You and Jason are going to be awesome partners! Group hug, everyone!” The family, used to this by now, just sighed and leaned in. Luka and Kagami hung off to the side awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Dick’s voice rang up from the large pile of people in the courtyard. “I said everybody. Get in here, you two!”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s beautiful laugh hit Jason’s ears again, and he grins. He can’t wait to spend the next couple thousand years with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>I swear, if I have to write the phrases ‘God of’, ‘Protégé of’, or ‘Goddess of’ one more time, I’m going to write only angst for the rest of the month and maybe get someone stabbed. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 21- Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In another future, Marinette Dupain-Cheng wouldn’t be dating, and madly in love with, the model known as Adrien Agreste.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promised to myself that I would lighten up on the angst, but this was too good of an idea to pass up.</p><p>Sorry?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In another future, Marinette Dupain-Cheng wouldn’t be dating, and madly in love with, the model known as Adrien Agreste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another future, when she bumped into Jason Peter Todd on the streets of Gotham, she would apologize profusely for the coffee spilt on his shirt and drag him back to her hotel room to give him a new one- an MDC original, free of charge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another future, she would have found a slip of paper with his number on her desk after Jason left. She would add it to her contacts list, and they would schedule a date sometime next week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another future, Marinette would eventually learn about his family’s nighttime activities, and tell them about her own experiences, becoming Ladybird to help fight crime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another future, Jason would propose, and she would say yes. The wedding would be in the fall, with red and gold leaves and a private audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another future, she would say her ‘I do’ to a dark-haired man instead of a blonde one, as a large group of vigilantes and the Justice League in disguise watched on with smiles (and a few tears.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another future, they would discuss adoption. Ladybird didn’t like the idea of being out of commission for a long period of time, and they wanted to give another child the opportunities that Bruce had given his children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another future, Marinette would grow old with Jason, and pass away peacefully in her sleep at the age of ninety-three, after successfully starting the largest fashion empire since </span>
  <em>
    <span>Style Queen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jason would follow not long after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t this future. In this future, Marinette swiftly apologizes to the man, not looking back as she runs past, already late for her date with Adrien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this future, Adrien would propose on that date, and she would accept. They would have the largest wedding in over a decade, and invite every person they knew, plus a lot they didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this future, Marinette would say her ‘I do’ somewhat uncomfortably, given the hundreds of eyes on her, and thousands more watching from their homes. Adrien had insisted on publicizing it against her wishes, but she didn’t want to say no and call off the engagement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this future, Adrien would constantly push for her to have children, though she didn’t want to carry a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this future, she would end up having three anyway, but would pass away shortly after giving birth to her second son, named Hugo, because of the toll three children took on her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this future, the death of Marinette Agreste would be acknowledged, but not significant, as she was only known as ex-model Adrien Agreste’s wife. Her dreams to be a fashion powerhouse would never come to fruition, because her husband insisted that she only needed to work for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this future, Jason meets his end shielding his older brother from a sniper they didn’t see until it was too late. A sniper that Ladybird would have spotted earlier and taken out, had she been there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this future, they both die, surrounded by family, but still alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 22- Joyrides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's April Fool's Day, and our favorite couple decide to take the Batmobile for a spin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no angst! yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Psst!”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette rolled over and groaned, pulling her pillow over her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Psst! Marinette!”</p><p> </p><p>She removed the pillow, glaring. “What, Jason? It’s too early for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason grinned. “It’s April first.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does April Fool’s Day ring a bell?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette frowns. “You Americans and your weird customs. What do you want to do, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason smirks. “Have you ever wanted to drive the Batmobile?”</p><hr/><p>“Okay. Here’s the plan. I’ve got Oracle covering our back, since she also wants to see B’s face when he realizes we’ve taken his car. O’s going to film his reaction, as well as temporarily lock him out of the overrides built into the Batcomputer so he can’t eject us or do something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce is always in the kitchen from 7 to 7:45. That’s when we make our move. We go to the Cave, disable the tasers on B’s utility belt, take the keys to the Batmobile, and run. By the time everyone realizes that we are most definitely having sex in one of our rooms, we’ll already be off.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette nods. “Sounds good to me. Any specific driving route?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wherever you want.” Jason checks his watch. “It’s 6:58. Get ready.”</p><hr/><p>Marinette watches through one of Oracle’s tiny drones as Bruce enters the kitchen at precisely seven. “Bats’ in the kitchen. You’re clear to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Copy that.” Jason says over the comm. “I’m in the Cave. You can join now.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette disables the drone and silently slips away into the Cave. She walks over to Jason, who’s tinkering with Batman’s utility belt.</p><p> </p><p>“And… done.” Jason opens a pouch and takes out a set of keys. He presses a button, and the Batmobile starts up. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette climbs into the driver’s seat, feeling nervous as she sees all the buttons on the interior. Jason sits down next to her and shuts the door. She slams down on the gas, and they’re off.</p><p> </p><p>The Batmobile speeds through the streets of Gotham City, its soundproofing technology muffling the whoops and shrieks of near-misses from the world. About fifteen minutes into their ride, they get an incoming call from Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Merde. </em> What do we do?” Marinette panics. Jason just shrugs, and hits <em> Accept. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Jason. Marinette.” Bruce’s disapproving face fills the screen. “You took the Batmobile for a joyride.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason grins. “Happy April Fool’s Day?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce grunts. “Just- don’t scratch the paint.” He hangs up, and they stare at each other disbelievingly. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette speaks first. “Did- did he just <em> let us drive the Batmobile? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” The car gets a call from Damian, and Marinette shrieks as she swerves to avoid a bus. Jason accepts the call again.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette. Todd. You stole Father’s car.” Damian states, a scowl fixed on his face as usual. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to drive this thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I demand that you take me along next time.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Well that was unexpected. </em> Jason smirks. “If you don’t stab anybody for a month, then sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian scowls. “Deal.” He hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>The display starts ringing, this time with Tim’s name. Marinette sighs. “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“You stole the keys to the Batmobile? For April Fool’s Day?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason rolls his eyes. “Yes, we did. Pass the word along.” He smashed the <em> end call </em>button.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette switches the car to autopilot mode, and sets course back to the Batcave. “That was really fun and all, but I’m hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>The car displays a call from Cass, and Jason moves to hang up, but Marinette hits <em> Accept </em> instead. “She’s scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Cass’ smiling face fills the screen as she signs “<em> Good job. Take me with you?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“We already have Damian waiting, Cass. How many seats do you think this thing has?” Jason drums his fingers on the dashboard.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Take me with you?” </em> Cass gives them the puppy eyes, and they relent. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Cass. I’m going to hang up, we’re pulling into the Cave.” Marinette says before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>They step out of the Batmobile with elated smiles, only to face Alfred’s disappointed face.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Jason, Miss Marinette, I am afraid that taking the Batmobile for joyrides is strictly forbidden and will result in a month of extra chores, which include repairing your own suits and washing everyone’s clothing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>day 23 is honeymoon. help. I despise writing romance. It all feels so stiff and unnatural.</p><p>edit: I went back to add another horizontal line because I forgot earlier. My formatting skills aren't that bad, it's just that I miss it when I'm proofreading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 23- Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where's Marinette?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Hyghenia had a great suggestion in the comments yesterday as to what I should do for this, but I literally got inspiration two minutes before I read that comment and had to write it out.</p><p>On another note, my neighbor is having a sing-along in her backyard with a bunch of toddlers and it's mildly annoying. This is the seventh time she's sung 'The Wheels on the Bus'. Help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steph knocks on Marinette’s door, holding a dress with a torn skirt. “Hey Marinette!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries again. “Marinette?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still no answer. Steph tries the doorknob, and to her surprise, the door opens, revealing… an empty room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, this isn’t good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heads to the living room, where Dick, Cass, and Damian are watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain America: The Winter Soldier</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have any of you seen Marinette today? Or yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick frowns, confused. “I thought she had a large commission and was staying in her room to work on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Steph shakes her head. “Her room’s empty, and unusually neat. None of her fabrics are even out on her desk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should ask Todd.” Damian says. “He would know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You will not find Jason either.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean, Cass?” Dick asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just puts a finger to her lips, brown eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Tim enters the room. “Have any of you seen Jason? I made some modifications to his helmet that I want him to try out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian sniffs. “I have not seen Todd since he set off a fart bomb in my room two days ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Huh. Jason and Marinette are both missing, then. Kidnapped?” Steph asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shakes his head. “Not likely. They each have four emergency beacons they can activate at a moment’s notice if something is wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred and Bruce enter the living room. Alfred is holding a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we have the answer to your questions.” He hands the note to Dick while Bruce sits down in an armchair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heya, Alfie!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick reads. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Marinette and I decided now would be a good time to go on our honeymoon. We’ll be back in a month. Don’t look for us, we disabled all the trackers. Yes, including the ones in our teeth that Bruce thinks we don’t know about. Ciao! From, Jason.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honeymoon?” Steph questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighs exasperatedly. “Yes. A honeymoon. They’re not even engaged yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass smiles that all-knowing smile again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You think they are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim shoots upright, pulling out his laptop and frantically pressing keys. “Oh shit.” After thirty seconds, he flips the screen around to show the rest of the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A marriage certificate, between Jason Peter Todd and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, dated two weeks ago. They went off and eloped without any of us knowing. Well, without most of us knowing.” He amends, when he sees Cass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what? They just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dick splutters. Damian smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, we really should give the World’s Greatest Detective title to Cassandra. She is evidently the most deserving of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce growls. “No. I am the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I work alone.” The rest of his family choruses. “I am Batman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph snickers. “Yeah, not like everyone else in this room except Alfred also dons a costume to go out at night and punch things to deal with our issues.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Cassandra Cain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 24- Pirate AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not actually a written chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had absolutely no ideas whatsoever? Is that a thing? Wow that's a thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I did actually draw (very badly) for this chapter, but my dumb ass can't work technology and I can't figure out how to implement the image? But I mean, it's really terrible anyway and I could go on all day about how bad the drawing is, but yeah. </p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry for the lack of content. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 25- Mermaids and Deep Sea Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason doesn't come back. Marinette visits the sea witch, Hawkmoth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an actual chapter this time! It's not very well-written, but whatever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m being sent out for another mission.” Jason tells her, and Marinette gives him a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright. You have your duties to our kingdom. I have faith in you, Jason. You always come back.” She presses a light kiss to the prince’s cheek.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jason leaves the day after with the rest of his squad, off to stop the Joker, the dictator of the neighboring kingdom, from terrorizing one of the border villages. Marinette gives him one last goodbye kiss before he swims off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next week passes by without much fanfare. Even though she is now engaged to the second prince, Marinette still insists on working with the other seamstresses, like she did before she met Jason. They still treat her like a fellow worker, not the royalty everyone else sees her as.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eight days after they leave, Marinette starts to worry. Jason said that the mission would take a week at most, but there has been no word from him, or the troops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine days after they leave, the King starts to get worried too. The crown prince, Richard, though he insists they call him Dick, is also visibly agitated. Marinette just prays to Poseidon that he will come back in one piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No such luck, obviously. On the tenth day, Jason’s troops return, battered and bloody, but he is nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is the Prince?” The King demands. “Where is Jason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Diana Prince’s face is solemn. “I am sorry, my King. Prince Jason was captured by the Joker himself. There was an explosion. He did not make it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have faith in you, Jason. You always come back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t you come back?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She does the one thing most mers would never dare to do: visit the sea witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth grins sinisterly as she enters his lair. “A soul, so weighed down by loss. How can I help you, my dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette stands tall under his piercing gaze. “I want my lover back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sea witch’s eyes roam over her, until they rest on her ears. Hawkmoth clicks his tongue. “I can make that happen. I just need your earrings in payment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The earrings? They were family heirlooms. Her mother told them to never take them off, but they were plain black and did not match with anything she was expected to wear as a princess. Getting rid of them would make everything easier. “You have a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth hands her a silver ring, which she slips onto her finger, and she immediately feels the power of ancient magic flow through her veins. “This grants you one wish, little one. Use it wisely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette exhales slowly. “I wish to restore Prince Jason to full health and bring him back from the dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your wish has been granted.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice, no wait, two voices whisper in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>However, every wish has a consequence. You will see the consequence in due time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How bad could the consequence be? Jason should be alive again. Whatever the consequence is, Marinette can deal with it. She takes off the ring and removes her earrings as well, handing them both to Hawkmoth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I will be leaving now.” Marinette turns tail and swims for the palace as fast as her fins will let her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When she gets back, the royal family is crowded around a familiar merman with dark, unruly hair, though the white streak is new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” Marinette cries joyfully, and launches herself into his arms. He chuckles warmly and kisses her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pixie. It’s good to be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, an explosion rocks the courtyard, and two mers appear from the flames. One has piercing blue eyes, hair the color of blood, and a red and black tail. The other has green eyes, midnight hair, and a tail the same shade as his hair. They speak in unison, and with a start, Marinette realizes that they are the voices she heard while wearing the ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They say monotonously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have abused the power of the miraculous to make a wish to restore Prince Jason Todd to life. The universe demands balance, and so Creation and Destruction will take the soul you love most in return.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black-haired mer raises his hand, a sword pulsing with dark magic in his grasp, and he stabs Jason through the heart before any of them can react. Jason sinks to the bottom of the courtyard, instantly dead, and Marinette watches with horror etched onto every feature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Richard snarls, launching himself at the merman, but the two mers disappear before he can lay a finger on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s corpse is staining the seawater red, and she can already see the sharks closing in, even as the King and Crown Prince mourn the loss of their son and brother. Again. All her doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what have you done?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 26- Gardening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason stumbles upon Marinette eating... something</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really gardening, but whatever. Super short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Mari, I made a- are you eating aphids?”</p><p>Jason’s girlfriend freezes from where she’s standing over her mustard plant, swallowing the green bugs currently in her mouth. “...Yes?”</p><p>“What the fuck, Mari? Why?”</p><p>“It’s a side effect of the Ladybug miraculous!” Marinette wails. “I don’t know why, but they taste so good!”</p><p>“...Okay then. Anyway, I tried my hand at making Alfred’s casserole. Wanna try it?” Jason shrugs. His life is already messed up, this isn’t really all that weird.</p><p>Marinette gasps, her eyes lighting up. “Jay, you’re a genius.”</p><p>Jason frowns. “...I am?”</p><p>“Yes, you are! I should try baking the aphids into pastries! They’ll taste amazing!” She grabs his wrist. “Come on, we’re going to buy more mustard seeds so I can attract more aphids.”</p><p>“That is not what I meant, but okay.” Jason mumbles, as he lets himself be pulled out of the Manor’s garden. “Guess the casserole is now free real estate for whoever stumbles into the kitchen first.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We made a shit ton of wontons by hand yesterday and it took forever but it was all worth it in the end because they taste amazing.</p><p>(Why do Americans use the dictation for how the Cantonese dialect pronounces things? If we used Mandarin, 'wonton' would be 'hundun.' I mean, from my experience, nobody really ever knows how to pronounce anything in Mandarin [q-, c-, zh-, yu-, u- in general, etc.] but it's still a little off putting. I should learn Cantonese as my next dialect.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 27- Summer Photography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason and Marinette stumble upon a Gabriel photoshoot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of miss the angst fest that was days 13-18. Is that weird?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, no, no.” Marinette hears the familiar cry of the Italian photographer that takes all of Adrien’s photos. “You are doing it all wrong, Miss Rossi. You should be sitting next to him, not on his lap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you said we should look in love!” The brunette protests, and Marinette winces. “I’m just fulfilling the image!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not, Miss Rossi. Stick with the pose I have instructed you to take. Again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason chuckles beside her, his warm hand encasing her much smaller one. “I almost feel bad for the model boy. Almost. He’s still a jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighs. “Sometimes, I wish I could do more to get Lila away from him, but Adrien </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to date Lila, even though he knew she was a liar. There isn’t really anything we can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” The photographer cries again. “You two are simply not compatible. I need different models!” His eyes fall on Jason and Marinette’s entwined hands. “You two! Come here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looks at Jason, who shrugs. “You’re legally emancipated and you graduated early. Can’t really hurt much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they near the shoot, Adrien and Lila’s jaws drop. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They ask in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette gives them a small wave, smirking. “Long time no see. Wish it was longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photographer (she should really know his name by now) smiles. “Ahh, aren’t you two the most beautiful lovebirds I have ever seen! Mister Agreste, Miss Rossi, change out of your outfits so we can have these two model. I assure you, you will be paid handsomely. What are your names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason gives them the trademarked Wayne smile. “Jason Todd-Wayne. This is my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We will not be needing the salary, sir. It will be rewarding enough to try modelling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Grazie, grazie!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The photographer exclaims, when Lila and Adrien thrust their clothes into Marinette and Jason’s hands, none too lightly. “Change quickly. I want to use your full potential!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason finishes first, unsurprisingly, given how annoying dresses can be. The black suit and red tie making his piercing teal eyes even more striking, and the white streak of hair gives him a rebellious flair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Marinette really put the icing on the cake (and the boner in his pants.) She wore a black sleeveless formal dress that gradiented into the same shade of red as his tie on the skirt. She had let her hair loose, now nearly reaching her waist, and looked drop-dead gorgeous in a ladybug’s colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for quite a long time before the photographer cleared his throat. Marinette flushed a brilliant pink. “Right, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They easily slid into the first pose the photographer directed them to take, then the second, then the third. “Ah, this is absolutely wonderful!” The man cheered. “Mister Agreste, Miss Rossi, do take notes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how you look in love without being overly touchy. Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mister Todd-Wayne, have you ever considered a career in modelling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiles. “Actually, I design. I prefer to be the one making the clothes, but I do sometimes model my own designs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Billionaire’s son.” Jason waves his hand lazily before easily dipping Marinette, eliciting pleased exclamations from the photographer as he snapped away. “Don’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.o0o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim slams down a fashion magazine at breakfast the next week. “Explain. You have thirty seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason and Marinette look at each other and shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We stumbled on a Gabriel photoshoot. Adrien and Lila fucking sucked, so the photographer enlisted us instead.” Jason says, before stuffing his face with Alfred’s pancakes to avoid being asked more questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys looked amazing!” Dick cheers. “Made the front cover and everything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Damian says, sounding mildly disinterested. “Did you two imbeciles forget that your relationship was not public yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes widen. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce taps on his phone for a moment. “Check your phones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all open the family group chat, where Bruce has sent a screenshot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jason Todd-Wayne: New Love Interest?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Wayne’s Second Son Kisses Unknown Girl On </b>
  <b>
    <em>Gabriel</em>
  </b>
  <b> Cover</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>A Full Summary of the Waynes’ Love Life</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Who Is The Mystery Girl Kissing Jason Todd?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon dieu.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Marinette moans, burying her face in her hands. “The media is going to have a field day when I reveal as Coccinelle at the Wayne Gala.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt, don’t be silly, Marinette.” Damian sniffs. “The media was going to have a field day either way. You and Todd just made it worse with your stupidity.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason snorts. “Says the one who made the front page of the Gotham Gazette with a beautiful image of himself making out with one Jonathan Samuel Kent.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Damian flushes angrily and throws a fork at Jason’s head, prompting the table to descend into chaos. Marinette grins into her plate. All in all, a pretty normal morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you catch the hint of DamiJon? I love DamiJon.</p><p>Fun fact: I have to listen to music with lyrics while studying, even though I'm a classical music person because otherwise my stupid perfect pitched brain automatically identifies every note being played on every instrument and trying to study at the same time just gives me a massive headache.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 28- Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wonder Woman plans a Team Bonding day. At a <em>public</em> beach, Batman groused. <em>The atrocity.</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have some of my attempt at fluff! I miss angst though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wonder Woman planned a Team Bonding Day for the League and all its affiliates (aka Batman Inc.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gaped and stared as Gotham's Wayne family strode onto a public beach (</span>
  <em>
    <span>public, the atrocity, Bruce harrumphed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) accompanied by a large group of people that all looked like they belonged on the front page of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vogue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally everybody was ridiculously ripped. The sheer unfairness of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the other civilians quieted as the group walked past, cowed by their intimidating aura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was broken, however, when Dick Grayson whooped and did twenty consecutive backflips into the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything descended into chaos after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette Dupain-Cheng took off the t-shirt she had on top of her swimsuit, revealing the black two-piece swimsuit with a red bat emblazoned on her chest, making Jason Todd-Wayne turn the same shade as the bat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana Prince challenged Clark Kent to a beach volleyball match. Clark managed to convince Bruce Wayne to play on his side, and since no powers were allowed (</span>
  <em>
    <span>if the beach was private, they wouldn’t have this problem, Bruce groused.</span>
  </em>
  <span>), the Bats playing had a large advantage. Diana had Cass and Damian on her side, while Clark had snagged Bruce and Dick. Marinette refereed. She was barred from playing, as she couldn’t turn off the luck she got from using Tikki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, nobody won. Clark bumped the ball with a little too much strength, sending it flying off into the horizon, lost for good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim Drake-Wayne put down a lounge chair and promptly fell asleep, not even remembering to put on his sunscreen. Jason had the brilliant (</span>
  <em>
    <span>read: stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>) idea to write a message on Tim’s exposed chest in sunscreen, so that his extremely pale skin would burn around it. Marinette tried to talk him out of it, but it didn’t go well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim woke up three hours later lobster red, except for the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason wuz here</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his chest, which were his usual pale shade. He immediately started planning his revenge on Jason, but it wouldn’t happen today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody got into one massive water fight, sans Tim because he was still sleeping, and Jason and Marinette. Nobody knew where they went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass found them an hour later, making out in a tent they set up that nobody even knew they brought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dragged them back to the main group, where they were spread out on a massive blanket eating Alfred’s amazing cooking for lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone then teamed up to build a massive sand fortress, large enough to hold three people (and using all the sand in the vicinity) complete with a moat, and many snapped pictures of their work until Dick did one too many somersaults and crashed into one of the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the League’s building skills held stronger than his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sun started to set (yes, they spent a whole day on the beach, there was a lot to do), the couples paired off and found their own space to admire the beautiful sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason and Marinette went back to their tent, only to find it… occupied by Bruce and Clark. They left very quickly to find another spot.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is it weird that I find people with perfect pitch annoying when I have perfect pitch? They're just like *hears someone clink a glass* tHaT's a B fLaT yes I know it's a B flat now shut tf up thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day 29- First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason is on a date, Marinette is oblivious, and his brothers are being little shits.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason glares at Nightwing from his restaurant table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His date notices his ire. “Is there something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I thought I saw something outside the window. Everything’s fine.” He gives her a reassuring smile, because Marinette seems really nice and does not deserve to get caught up in his family drama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/o0o\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim and Steph are having a date. At the table across from his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason very discreetly flicks his middle finger in Tim’s direction as Marinette goes on about her fashion career, which got a jumpstart very recently, with sparkling blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really awesome.” Jason says, and he’s surprised by the sincerity in his own voice. “If you’re not too busy, I’d like to commission you sometime, if possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Marinette’s eyes brighten even more (she’s so beautiful) and she slides a business card over the table towards him, with M.D.C. in beautiful cursive letters written at the top, and he thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being able to spend more time with Marinette will be nice. Getting back at Tim by commissioning his favorite designer? Simply a bonus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/o0o\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go for a walk around the Botanical Gardens after dinner. Jason sees Robin pull Nightwing back behind a rosebush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette is still oblivious (thank god) to the source of his annoyance, and is delighted with the various species of flora that the garden houses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a balcony garden back in Paris.” She tells him. “I am still working on the one in Gotham though. It’s very cold here.” Marinette shivers at the same time, and Jason notices that her dress doesn’t have sleeves. He easily shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette protests, but Jason insists. “I’ve had much worse.” And he has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing snaps a picture as Robin muffles his squeal. Jason glares at them when Marinette’s back is turned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dickhead, I swear to God-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason, look at this one! It’s so pretty!” Well. His brother’s antics can wait. There’s a very amazing woman that deserves his full attention.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're so close! two days left and then this fic is over aaah! it makes me kind of sad though- I really enjoyed writing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Day 30- Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>he is forced to watch a lot of things, but he chooses to watch some others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Warning: mentions of torture, but not graphic. Graphic depictions of violence and some bloodshed. A hint of non-con/rape. </strong>
</p><p>one last angsty prompt :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The criminals who did this were good. Scarily so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had tapped into every major news broadcast, all playing the same live video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird was bound to a steel beam, her Miraculous still (thankfully) in her ears, but her trackers were disabled with an EMP a while ago and they had no way of finding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that could be done was watch the live feed and hope for clues. Even Oracle was having trouble tracing the broadcast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason watched as Ladybird’s mask was ripped off, revealing her to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng on live television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the man behind the entire thing, using a voice changer to sound like Darth Vader, told them to go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>makeladybirdscream.com </span>
  </em>
  <span>to watch what would happen to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to watch the live feed of the man doing unspeakable things to his girlfriend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Marinette</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because they couldn’t find the criminals. Couldn’t find who was behind this. Couldn’t save her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason watched as she screamed and cried, but never once begged, tears streaming down his own face all the while. Every single day, at six am on the dot, the feed would start again, the man would hurt her, and Marinette would suffer. But she lived on. She carried on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it had been almost three weeks, and they were no closer to finding her, he watched as Marinette, shackles bound to her limbs and keeping her splayed against a wall, lifted her head to show her weary, bruised, and bloody face to the camera, and made a speech to the people of the world about being nice to each other. Told them that it wasn’t worth it to hate, and that if she couldn’t be saved, do it for her memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as she directly addressed him on camera, and told him that she loved him, and then the man came back into the room and her screams filled the chamber once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family grew desperate, and as a last resort, Jason took the butterfly miraculous and transformed with Nooroo. He didn’t bother with a name, instead sending out an akuma to search Gotham, because the man had said they were still in Gotham, but that the Bats would never find her anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The akuma does find her, easily following the beacon of pain and misery. She was held in the old Labyrinth from the time of the Court of Owls. Marinette welcomes the butterfly into her chains, and Jason nearly sobs with relief when she speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives her the power to escape. She gladly accepts, and Jason watches as she rips her chains clean off the wall and tears her guard’s heart out with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches, as the man who did this to her, the last one standing out of all his men, begs and pleads for his life, something that she never did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! I’ll give you anything you want! Money, jewels, anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette just smiles, eyes haunted with unspeakable visions. “I want my innocence back. Can you give that to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason watches as she rips the man’s head clean off. He can’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're almost there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Day 31- Wayne Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the annual Wayne Gala is in full swing, and Jason and Marinette are protecting each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's the last day. It's been a fun month, but also insanely hectic, and I definitely won't have time to do this during the school year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The annual Wayne Gala is in full swing. The hall is filled with the upper-class elite, wearing fancy suits and elaborate dresses that could pay a Crime Alley apartment’s rent for eighty years. Young women flock to the sons of billionaire Bruce Wayne, and young men flock to his daughter Cassandra, until she kisses Stephanie Brown, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason Todd had no intention of having snobby women hang over him all night, and conveniently, his girlfriend was also invited to the Gala as MDC. He sticks with her all night, warding off all the men leering at her and basking in the freedom that she provides, smirking at his brother’s predicaments all the while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was always beautiful, but the dress she wears tonight, an MDC original of course, makes her look like a goddess amongst mortals. She outshines everybody else at the Gala with her beauty, and he is nothing in comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chose to go with something different that accentuated her heritage, and the result was a black dress with a mandarin collar and a skirt that ended just above her ankles. The silver flowers embroidered all over took over a month to painstakingly stitch by hand. Her dark blue hair was pinned with a matching silver hairpiece, and Jason found himself giving any men that even glanced her way the trademarked BatGlare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce Wayne gives his usual speech, pretending to be slightly tipsy, a few women swoon in the crowd as he winks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason rolls his eyes, which makes her giggle. He could never get tired of the sound of her laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They step out onto one of the balconies when the party becomes too much, and just enjoy the cool night air. The few stars that are strong enough to shine through Gotham’s smog glimmer above them, and Jason smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see those stars, Mari? They made it through the clouds because they are strong. Because they are persistent, and never gave up. You are like those stars. You shine bright, and your stubbornness and refusal to surrender makes you even brighter, so more people can bask in your glow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughs and stands up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. Even while wearing heels, he towers over her. “You are always so eloquent with your worlds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon oiseau.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could never express things the way you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to say the words for me to know what you mean.” Jason murmurs, before leaning down to kiss her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips form the words against his anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Jason smiles into the kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we have reached the end of Jasonette July 2020! Thank you guys so much for all the support, I really really loved reading all your comments! I’m just terrible at responding to them, so I’m sorry if I never replied. This was definitely a learning experience for me, and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing this.</p><p>I never even expected this to hit 50 kudos, much less over 300. This sounds really redundant now, but thank you so much for the support!</p><p>I will be posting a new story tomorrow, so stay tuned for that. I haven’t decided whether or not I should start two multi-chapter fics at once, but there might be another one coming too!</p><p>Again, thanks for reading!</p><p>-Phi</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my <a href="https://m3owww.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>7.8.2020: Also, the support I've gotten on this is very overwhelming. Like <em>what? people like my writing?</em></p><p>Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>